The River In Reverse
by nicoleEverdairForever
Summary: Katniss Everdeen won The 69th Hunger Games at the age of thirteen, stealing the title of being the youngest ever victor in all of Panem away from Finnick Odair. Ever since then they became rivals. Instead of growing up in district 12, she grew up in 2, only because her mother was the merchant's daughter and her grandparents couldn't stand. (full summary in the story)
1. 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games or Finnick Odair :(**

Katniss Everdeen won The 69th Hunger Games at the age of thirteen, stealing the title of being the youngest ever victor in all of Panem away from Finnick Odair. Ever since then they became rivals. Instead of growing up in district 12, she grew up in 2, only because her mother was the merchant's daughter and her grandparents couldn't stand their only daughter live in the poorest district. She started training for the games at the age of eight. The peacekeepers saw her potentials when she defended her best friend from the older kids in their district using her intelligence and little knowledge of wrestling. She won by setting other careers on fire when she saw her opportunity gaining her title 'The girl on fire'.

(Katniss POV)

"C'mon fire girl, give up, you'll never win this round." Finnick seethed, and then threw another unsuccessful punch.

"Please Odair, you know I always win you been losing to prove that for years." I taunted giving him my famous scowl.

A raised, clenched fist onward strike my face, it was nearly impossible to block because the extension of his arms are longer than mine, but I ducked and slam my elbow into his chest over and over again when I got close enough. I felt a kick on my right shin, it hard and fast, this brought me on the ground because of my automatic reaction to the pain.

I grunt when I made my way up, Finnick is showing me mercy by letting me stand up before attacking, more like showing me up to the watching tributes.

When I settled my ground he ran towards me and I did the same, he screams and I did the same. And then he gave me the signal we talked about, and we stopped running and we bow leaving the tributes with shocked.

"Don't mind their unreasonably stunt. They pull it off almost every year to tributes like yourself." Grey said, Grey is one of the only three peacekeeper I actually like. He's responsible but not rude and he's a good friend of my grandfather.

Finnick and I took our spot on both sides of Grey.

I took mental notes on what this year's tribute possibly be; I started on district one. Glamour, or Glimmer I think her name is by the way she looks is another girl version of Finnick. She hair done perfectly in a simply ponytail, face in a simple makeup by the looks of it this girl will rely on her looks more than her strength. The boy beside her looks decent lean but not skinny and he seem nice but that arrogance on his face reminds me of my fellow victor Gloss.

And from my district Clove is actually a friend of mine believe or not. She gave me her trademark vicious grin when she saw my gaze then returned her attention back to Grey. Beside her is Cato the second best after me my districts academy. He gave me the look he always gives me; the smirk filled with hatred, lust, and jealousy.

The careers as always were looking healthy, strong, and arrogant and the outline districts looks skinny, afraid, and I pity them because technically I'm half.

There's little Rue, fourteen, she's barely a teenager and she's going to die. I really hope her bulky district partner is going to help her.

Peeta has been looking back and forth at his district partner, with worry and love, what? Are they friends? Lovers? Or are they related but they don't look the part, she has warm brown eyes and dark brown hair and they just don't look anything alike.

I snapped out of my own world and paid attention to what Grey was explaining. "You lot will be lucky enough to learn a thing or two from two of our victors. As you all know these two are the youngest to ever win the games, they are just the same age as some of you. But please so respect."

Grey gave me a 'you take over look'. "At least once Finnick and I will be having a private session with the lot of you. This games is special as you all know it will be two weeks of training instead of one. It will be harder, if you don't know how to use a damn knife learn how, if you do, good for you, more time to learn to use other weapons."

They all nodded.

"What kitty Katniss is saying is you'll be dead as soon as you step into that arena if you don't know how to defend yourself! This year will be more gore and bloody than ever. More mutts and a whole new arena. So if you want to survive don't listen to you mentor and I'm talking to you twelve." Finnick gave then a stern look before carrying on. "It will be a bloodbath and bigger and better weapon, for example the tips of the arrow are sharper with venom of tracker jackers. The knives also contains the venom of the world's most venomous frog, it won't kill you quick it will be painful and slow."

A/N: They everyone this MY VERY FIRST EVER hunger games fanfiction and this is just to see if someone would like to read it. It's unedited so I AM very sorry for spelling mistakes and wrong use of grammar. But please give it a go and review. It's Finnick and Katniss, I THINK OR Cato and Katniss I don't know I'm conflicted but please bare with me.


	2. 2

**I don't own the hunger games or anyone of the characters, but I wish I did especially Finnick Odair.**

We separated them all by gender females with me and males with Finnick.

All the girls went to different sections of the training centre; I collected them one by one. I decided I would have my session last with district 12 and then Rue, only because it would be longer and I will have more time for a little run through everything with them.

I went over to Clove; who's looking very fierce throwing her throwing knives. She hits three bullseye and missed one because she almost lost her balance.

"Remember place your weight on your dominant leg; rest your non-dominant foot in front of you with no weight on it." I suggested she gave me a nod before walking over to the targets to get her knives; she returned to her old position, checked her posture doing what I told her and then threw all her knives hitting bullseye with all four knives.

I couldn't help but feel tingles in the pit of my stomach, Im so proud.

She gave me a smirk and I told her. "Clover, your throwing knives are obviously your strongest point, I heard you handy with the spear why don't you show me, and maybe I can show you a better stance and throwing techniques."

She shook her head. "There's always two spears in the Games and it's for Cato and Marvel from district 1." She says.

My brows furrowed. "It's the Games no one can reserve a weapon, if you get it darling, it's yours. Why don't we try?"

She nodded.

After going over to everyone except for the last two districts, I made my way to the girl from 12; she was just looking at the shooting range of the archery, maybe she shoots.

"Do you shoot?" I ask her softly, hoping not to make a bad impression.

"Nope" she admitted, with disappointment in the voice. "I can't do anything that involves killing human beings."

"I can teach you, I am the best at it." I say trying to lighten up her mood using a bit of modesty.

"what's the point, I'll die as soon as I step into the arena. I'm too young to be here."

I scolded, this angers me. "Too young? _Thirteen_, that's too young that's when I had to go, but I sucked it up and swallowed self-pity because that won't take you anywhere! It's going to get you killed. And _fourteen_ that's young! That little girl from eleven is young. What are you seventeen-eighteen? Suck it up! You're not the only one worrying about dying in this whole training centre, open your fucking head! Wake up! There are twenty four of you and only one comes out." I snapped, it was like word vomit, and it was embarrassing because my voice was louder that I realized; everyone's looking and her face turned scarlet red.

I was about to walk away when I remembered I didn't give her advice, hell I didn't even learn her name. "Right eye is your dominant if you are right handed, hold the bow with your left hand, and pull the bowstring back with your right hand. And vice versa if you're left handed. Use it when you wallow you self-pity and use the bow and arrow for your sake."

I gave her a forced sympathetic smile, so I least won't look like a total bitch in front of everyone. I walked over to Rue in the survival area; she sat on the concrete separating the dirt and leaves for the clean concrete. She was trying to make fire but she stopped once she saw me.

She smiled at me, it felt warm and welcoming, and it was truly beautiful it was like Prim's smile. I gave her one in return, a real one, not fake, no anything bad behind it.

"Hello" Her voice's soft not childlike.

I led to the dummies so she could practice stabbing with her dagger, it turned out she knows how to use one because they each get one in her district when they harvest and need to cut something, she's quiet handy with it, she made sure she knows how to defend herself if she ever get reaped in the games…

Finnick came to get me for lunch like he said he would, We went to my floor to discuss strategies for the games. We planned to have our tributes to be allies but with the career leader this year; it would be harder. It will need persuasion.

"What if you can't persuade him, kitty Kat? What would you do then?" Finnick says, wiggling his eyebrows. I know what he's thinking; sex, Like he does he expects me do to the same for years but I never do, my persuasion always came through. But I have a feeling it's going to take more than talk when it comes to Cato. "Will you finally do the deed and let some guy to fuck you senseless?"

My face heated up, I could just imagine how red it looks, and I brushed it off. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"It will come to that, this kid wants you, and I can see it on his face." Finnick says.

I shrug. "I won't do it, it's bad enough that there are two sex symbols, I don't want there to be another one, let alone me."

Finnick smirk. "It's not like you're a virgin Katniss, may I remind you last year around this time, we had that drinking competition and we got so drunk, we didn't know what we were doing and you lost it to me."

My face burned a dark shade of red, Finnick sniggered on my reaction. "Don't remind me, it's bad enough I still have memories of you being inside me."

Finn's sniggered turned into a hysterical laugh, I joined in and we laughed until our stomach cramped.

"Who was inside you?" A familiar feminine voice said.

I turned to see who it is; Isabelle.

(A/N) Hello again, so I got a few response for the first 18 or so hours and I have decided to write it. And for the pairing it will be EVERDAIR, but there would be some Kato or Catniss moments. And I'm sorry if it's boring. But please review. It's unedited.

P.S, I have another made up character of my own; Isabelle she's just a supporting role to Katniss and I know I made a lot of changes in this story but I promise I won't make any more harsh unnecessary decision.

Review please…

Thank you.


	3. 3

**I don't own the Hunger Games… But I wish I DID.**

A/N: Question, would you like me to have Peeta pursue a romantic relationship with the girl from his district?

I don't know what her name would be to be honest but I'm thinking of using _**Delly**_, his closest friend in the _**Mockingjay**_.

_Inspired by this amazing song by_**; John Legend.**

_**All of Me**_

_[Verse 1:]_

_What would I do without your smart mouth? __Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. __Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. __What's going on in that beautiful mind? __I'm on your magical mystery ride__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_[Bridge:]_

_My head's under water. __But I'm breathing fine. __You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me. _

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you, oh_

_**4:00 AM.  
**_

**_"Who was inside you?'_**

**_Isabelle stood there with her hand on her hip, looking more gorgeous than ever, just like Finnick she has this unnatural yet natural beauty, maybe that's why they're the Capitol sex symbols._**

**_"Isabelle, nice for you to finally show you face around here." Finnick tells her and he stood up the couch we sat on together, then lifted her up into his arms, twirling her around._**

**_Jealousy consumes me, feeling like Im inside my own bubble suffocating me, and watching them together caused this. How? Because Isabelle's prettier? No I have never been the one to be jealous of beauty. _**

**_Isabelle squeals. "I missed you, gorgeous!"_**

**_They said goodbye to after they made small talks with me and then they are both probably to have sex._**

I can't stop thinking about that feeling, I've seen them in worst state and they always almost practically have sex out in public but I never felt anything but humour. What changed?

I flipped on my left side, then right and then left again. "What will it take to get a sleep around here?" I murmured to myself. I then swung my legs off to the floor, I changed out of my nighties into a tight training bodysuit; the material stuck on like second skin, its spandex leather but not the shiny kind, there's some silver metal material on the chest area, shoulder, thighs and shin; it was protection for sensitive area. I've seen the men wear theirs; they have a metal like material placed on the crotch of their training suit.

I walked out of my floor, tippy toeing until I reach the elevator, I pressed the button for the ground floor.

After two hours in the training centre I still hope sleep would creep into me but it didn't, I'm so stress for some unknown reason. Maybe because it's this time of the year again, the games; it ruins everything, instead of growing up, finish school, find a job, fall in love, get married, have children and spend each days of your life knowing each day will _matter_. It's reality you grow up without any worries of getting reaped in the games and then you turn twelve. Mothers worry about losing their children; they don't really know that even if you win you still relive every kill in your dreams. In my case I worry about my children (if I have one) to suffer the same fate I did, I don't want one.

When I was younger I used to think having children was a waste of time, because they take away everything, and they ruin adventures, plans and I hated it, I've always hated the idea. So I guess something's never change.

I release my fingers from the bowstring, a clean release this one it slits right through the wooden arrow on the center of the target.

"Impressive."

I turned to the voice's direction and a sadistic _devilish_ smile welcome me.

But I ignored him and turn my attention back onto the target; I draw another arrow from behind me, slits the previous arrow again.

"You are as good as they say."

I turn to him, ignoring his compliment. "What do you want Cato?" It sounded rude but he didn't seem to care nor did I.

"Would you believe me if I said." A brief pause "You." He smirked, with a sadistic gleam on his eyes.

I scoffed to hide any sign of appreciation, but my heart began to beat faster than normal. And why would he want me? I thought he hated me- Stop Katniss he's messing with you.

He looks like a god wearing the bodysuit like mine, actually even _better. _His muscles show through the material, that abs, biceps, and damn. He noticed my stares but made no remark but he grinned.

"Isn't it a little early for your bullshit?" I asked him.

He walked closer to me, maybe a little too close; I withdraw back, removing the quiver on my back and set it back on the ground.

"Nothing's a little early for you, _Catnip_."

I stopped on my track, I slowly settle back on my posture and then blank. "Don't call me that!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "A touchy subject, huh? I wonder, never mind."

What? What was he about to say? "Just cut the chase and tell me why you're here."

"Odair said you have something to say." Cato said, walking closer to me again.

So, Fishboy sent him, he didn't want me, Im so glad I didn't blush or anything when he said he did.

"I want you to let district 4 to be a part of the careers." I blurted out.

He laughed and said sarcastically "Yeah, that's going to happen." He frowned when he saw me being serious. "Oh, you're serious."

"C'mon what do you say?"

"Yeah, no." He shook his head.

"Please, this is imperative" I reasoned.

"What's in it for me?"

"You don't have to hunt them down, all you have to do is keep them alive until everyone's dead except for the careers and you can kill them then and I'll own you."

He thought about it for a second and said. "Good but not good enough."

Think Katniss what would a vicious career say yes to besides temptation, I got it, I'll use his arrogance against him. "You probably can't do it; I mean I doubt you'll still be alive to remaining eight even. I get okay? Don't feel bad about it."

He glared at me, loured and I rolled my eyes to how his ego can be easily wounded.

I started too walked away but he grabbed my arm to stop me, I winced from the pressure of his fingers digging through my skin.

"Okay, tell Odair I agree to be Allies with district 4."

A smile crept up my face but I immediately brush it off when I started to walk back closer. I pressed myself against him; I could feel rock hard body through the thin fabric. I had to get on my tippy toes to reach his ears. "For doing this; you can claim a prize when you win." I whispered seductively. I thank Finnick Odair and Isabelle Fainbain for being flirts and I thank them for their how to be sexy lesson.

I settled back on my feet and I batted my eyelashes, I jut and took off to Finnick's floor leaving Cato shocked beyond repair.

In Finnick's floor or district 4 floor was Mags and Annie Cresta with the tributes.

"Hello, Katniss." Mags greeted and Annie offered me a smile and I returned one.

"Where's Finn?"

"His room" Annie replied.

I smiled to the tributes and went too go to Finnick's to when I reached it I didn't bother I barged. I expected him to be awake and watching television but was asleep he looks so peaceful and innocent; it was too good to be true for Finnick to be innocent.

I jumped into his bed and started bouncing up and down, a squeal escaped my mouth when fell into because he pulled my ankle and before I know it he pinned me with his arm on my neck. I feel a burn in my chest; I could feel it heavier and heavier by the minute, I also feel a pressure around my eye socket like it's about to pop out, SO I struggle to get out but it's only tiring me out. I felt panicked, I can't die, Prim, my mother, and my friends. Why is he doing this?

His eyes weren't even open, he's dreaming!

"Fin-nick" I wheezed my sights were getting blurring, but I still saw the horror on his face, but it was too late I blacked out.

(Finnick's POV)

In my head I was saving Katniss, no, how, what was she thinking, she's dead, no she can't. I can't lose her, no, I, Kat.

Pain in my chest, clenching, nausea.

How can I do this to Katniss? I'm so humiliated, Katniss.

"Mags! Annie! Help me!"

Where are they?

I can still save her! I listen and feel for breath against my cheek while I watch her chest for any movement. It was difficult with my shaking I don't know whether it's my movement or hers.

I place the heel of my hand on her breastbone, second hand on top of the first hand. I position my body directly over your hands to have my arms straight and somewhat rigid. I push down on the centre of her chest for about 30 times. I pump hard and fast at the rate of at least 2 pumps a second.

"C'mon Katniss wake up, you have to wake up." I begged, I feel prickling on my eyes and a tear fell on Katniss' cheek.

I Tilt her head back and lift her chin, I pinch her nose and cover her mouth with mine and I blow until I saw her chest rise. I give 2 breaths and breath took a 1 second.

I keep on pumping and putting my lips into hers until I saw beautiful grey eyes.

Her breathe was sounded as if she's choking again but it settled into heavy breathing, and her eyes blood shot and has tears.

I was so happy I couldn't contain it; I pulled her into my arms and grabbed her face press our lips together.

_**(A:N) And so he kissed her, yeah it could have been in a better circumstances but a kiss is a kiss.**_

_**So I have people telling me I should have longer chapters but I'm sorry I can't my mum limits my time with the computer because she needs to used it for work. And someone reviewed it as Crazy? I was losing my mind whether good or bad. If it's bad and you hate it please keep it to yourself please? I don't handle hate very well; before you all know it I WOULD delete this story and never use . I SUFFER anxiety so my feelings is rather sensitive.**_

_**And please remember this is not the same plot as the hunger games please so don't hate me if I changed it. And I have Katniss acting kind shallow, silly and not as compassionate as her usually self because she's a victor in this story. Like Haymitch he drinks alcohol to get better it's his comfort and this Katniss way to feel better.**_

_**please REVIEW but please no hate...**_


	4. AN

Hello everyone.

I am really sorry to be doing this but I am putting this on hold, I know it's only been published for about 4 days but I warned people about my anxiety. My psychiatrist actually suggested to try and write a story because she knows of my love in books, she thought it would make me feel good and more confident and I did but I got at least three people telling me it's bad... I can't write anything, I tried to ignore it but I can't, I can't stop thinking about what they said about it.

So I am so sorry for doing this.

I'll just stick to reading fanfics instead of writing it for a while.

I really hope I can regain my very little amount of confidence to write.


	5. 4

_**A/N: I decided to suck up the hate, well that's what my psychiatrist told me to try in other words; she said that my writing is for therapy and not for professionalism so it doesn't need to affect me. And I'm not going to tell you the rest because; it's confidential. But please still keep the hate to yourself. I would delete that A/N soon if I haven't already.**_

"_**Run"**_

_**By: Leona Lewis**_

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_**In all I've done**_

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_**But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Away from here**_

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_**Louder louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_Previously_

_I was so happy I couldn't contain it; I pulled her into my arms and grabbed her face press our lips together…_

(Katniss POV)

I immediately responded to his lips, surprising myself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I remember. He tastes tentatively with his tongue; I opened my mouth with a low moan. Suddenly Finnick pulled back.

I brushed my fingers on my lips. "I- I. "I tried to speak but no words came out, my breathing became heavier.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I shouldn't have done that." Finnick apologized his voice was surprisingly calm, petrified, and proud? His face; flushed and he still pant for air, _maybe _from resuscitating me back to life or from my kissing him back.

I spoke my voice slightly shakily "Which one? Almost killing me or kissing me?"

He tucked the strands of my hair behind my ear and murmured. "Killing you."

I exhaled deeply from his confession, and also when I realized that he was still on top off me.

I rosed my hand to caress his cheek but it's did something else, I didn't realize it until out of nowhere.

_**Slap!**_

Stinging hit my palm; I could only imagine how it must be for Finnick. "I don't know why I just did that." I whispered, wiggling out of his body's grasp and I stumbled out of his room.

_**Finnick**_

"_I don't know why I just did that…"_

I was left stunned as she stumbled away from me. "Away from me…" I say repeating my thoughts. That got to me, I don't know why, I love Katniss she's like the sister I never got to have. That's all there ever is and nothing more. We made it clear to each other a year ago when we woke up indecent next to each other.

I am such an idiot, I ruined everything because of my hormones and I'm not even a teenager anymore, I'm twenty four years old for fuck sake and Katniss is only eighteen, and I took her virginity when she was seventeen. Now that I think of it, it's actually much worse than I thought, the 23 years old Finnick Odair did the deed with seventeen years old Katniss Everdeen; great way to make me feel worse; I always do a number on Katniss during hand and hand combat, I hurt her feelings with our random bickering, I fucked her, I killed her and now I kissed her.

It's not going to be surprising when she finally tells me she absolutely wants nothing to do with me. What was she doing here in my bedroom in the first place? She knew what it's like to wake up when you've been in the games; it's a nightmare every night but I guess she doesn't have them as bad anymore like she used too; like when she had to have a knife next to her to be able to sleep and someone to wake her up before she ends up hurting herself in her sleep.

I think of strategies when I face Katniss later on the day during the victors meeting and the teaching to the tributes. Gosh why did I have to be paired up with her this year and why did I have to kiss her? It's bad enough that I killed slash revived her. _**Fuck! **_Get out of my head already.

I finally got off my bed and changed into the training bodysuit the Capitol provides.

_**Oh the horror.**_

The tightness was just right but I hate how it stuck on my body like a second skin; I'm going to be sweating like a pig under this let's hope it's breathable for the body or else it's going to be uncomfortable.

I went out of the room to see it empty no one's in but there half eaten foods on the coffee table looks like somebody was in a rush to go somewhere, speaking off so do I! I'm fucking late for training. And so I step into the elevator and pressed the button for ground floor.

3.

2.

The elevator opened when it reached 2 and Katniss and her tributes stepped inside. Katniss just gave me a smile, a weak one and return it back to her. It was quite until we reached 1 and the tributes entered and what seem to be endless were the flirting between the male tribute form 2 and the girl from 1 and the bickering from the boy from 1 and the girl from 2.

'Fucking careers.' I thought to myself and couldn't help but smile.

I looked over to Katniss where she stood awkwardly between the noisy tributes; she raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. "What's that smile for?" She asked, amused.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Right then the elevator dings and it open; the tributes made way out first then it was Katniss, I followed.

"Hey Katniss." I called after her, and she stopped on her track and slowly turn back to face me. I ran towards and stopped when I was at least to steps away from her. "Look I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have done that, I really am. And can we just forget it? Pretend that didn't happen?"

I was expecting her to make a remark like; 'Okay, we can just forget the fact that you almost killed me, Of course because that's so easy and not traumatic at all.' But she didn't instead she said. "Forget what?" She winked and walked away.

_**A/N: I'm to stop there… Sorry if it's short. I'm going to try really hard to try and come up with ideas so it could be longer. Also intead of updating or trying to update every night I could do it one a week so it could be longer?**_

_**Poll: Weekly update but long or nightly but 1K?**_

_**Remember no hate… **_

_**#NICOLE 3**_


	6. 5

**_A/N: The reason that I haven't been updating was because I was in Melbourne for 3 days and not because I was trying to write a longer chapter. :) I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter, my year started horribly, my boyfriend just recently dumped me… After 2 years and he did it on New Year's Eve, what an ass right? Nah he's not an ass, he's perfect, I'm brawling my eyes out, it's been days and I can't stop myself from crying every time I think about everything we had…_**

**_Reply for: Carlota33HG_**

**_The difference is that I wasn't bullied, bullying didn't cause my anxiety, I'm actually very popular in my year or grade, I wasn't bad looking, I was normal but; Last year I was sexually assaulted by my schoolmate and I was an absolute wreck; I felt unsafe and disgusted about everything and as well as myself. I doubted everything I do, I thought that it was my fault and I thought everyone in my school did too. I didn't become emotionally unstable or cold. It just changed everything, after all that traumatic experience I didn't think everything I did was ever good enough, so… :') and I saw my boyfriend (Ex boyf now.) beat the shit out of the person who assaulted me, it was really, very traumatic and I was only 14 at the time._**

**_Thank you for the reviews, the PMs, I really do appreciate the support._**

**_"Be Still"_**

**_By: The Fray_**

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_Be still and know that I am here_**

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_Be still, be still, and know_**

**_When darkness comes upon you_**

**_And covers you with fear and shame_**

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_And I will say your name_**

**_If terror falls upon your bed_**

**_And sleep no longer comes_**

**_Remember all the words I said_**

**_Be still, be still, and know_**

**_(Cato's POV)_**

**_Day 3 _Training Center_**

**_5:00 am_**

I was lost in thought when I began to decapitate the dummies head with the biggest sword available in the training center, that's all going on inside my head, swing, slash, pressure and it's beheaded, and I did over and over, again and again. I felt good, the power and my strength and the thought it being a real actual person in 11 days, damn it's good.

"Careful before you hurt yourself."

I glance back to see who it was; Katniss. "Oh, miss Everdeen what do I owe for the pressure of your company." I say bluntly.

"You owe me with secrets." She replied, I remember hearing that somewhere before; Oh that's right I heard Finnick Odair a victor from 4 say it to another victor from my district; Isabelle Fairbain.

"That sounds like something Finnick Odair would say." I smirked at her, and I saw her grin back. "Speaking of what did he say about the alliance?"

Her grey eyes darted on the concrete floor, my eyebrows furrowed. "Trouble in paradise?"

Her eyes met mine and glared. "Watch it; I'm still your mentor. And no there's no trouble because there's no paradise. I haven't spoken to him about it."

I nodded and carried on chopping heads off; after several minutes Katniss still watched me. I expected her to have run off to shoot some arrows like she did yesterday when I found her. She's probably too impressed to move.

"How good are you with swords?" I asked her.

"In a scale of 1 to 10 I'm a 0." She admitted with a frown and disappointed plastered across her face and I grinned. "Finally" I exclaimed. "Something you're not good at."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You were the top student in our academy when you were only 13, which are the youngest ever to be top. How come?"

"My grandmother told me a lady should not wield a blade." She joked with no humour at all... "No, that's not the actual reason; it's embarrassing really, considering I was training to be a career."

I waited for her to tell me the rest but she didn't and so I nagged. "It's not that difficult! You were in the games; I highly doubt a secret about a blade could kill you."

"No, but it will wound my ego." She defended. "Can you just drop it?"

I grumbled. "Fine."

"So, can we go now?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

_What?_

"Go where?" I asked more confused than ever.

She came over to me to grab my hand that's free from the sword and dragged me; she actually managed to budge me; she must be very strong for her size but not strong enough to drag me completely. "Let's go!" She grunts, tugging on my hand.

"I'm not going unless you tell me."

I ended up going with her…

She's quiet persistent when she wanted to be, it didn't take long for her to convince me to come, she didn't convince me at all! She threatened not to send the sponsors if I refused to come. I hate to say this but her taking control is a turn on.

She led me to the elevator, I assumed we were going to the district 2 floor but the elevator went on its highest floor; the roof.

I stopped on my track once I see the dawn was breaking over the horizon, shell pink and faintly gold. And the sun sets embers to its near surroundings.

I stared awed by its beauty, Katniss did the same, she stared at it and I stared at her but I brushed it off. "Why did you take me here?"

"I needed to talk you in private." She replied without taking her eyes off the sky.

"So you took me here to confess you undying love for me?" I joked, taking a seat on the concrete floor.

She turned to me and flipped me off before taking a seat next to me. "In your dreams." She murmured.

I ignored it. "So? What's this about?"

"It's just about the games; you know you need strategies because when district 12 wore those diamonds during the parade they took half the sponsors you and Clove had."

"Please, you and I both know they don't have a shot at winning, hell they probably won't even live past the bloodbath." I said smugly.

I leaned back propping up myself with hands.

"It's still better safe than sorry. That Silver Prine from district twelve could be another Johanna Mason. Or Peter, I mean Peeta looks strong, not as strong as careers but he's strong."

I laughed, with no apparent reason but her thinking a slum from district twelve could be as crazy as Johanna Mason amused me.

Johanna Mason is victor of the 71st Hunger Games from District 7; she acted like a little weakling so no one bothered hunting her, they left her alone thinking she would die. When not many tributes left she showed her true colors and kills the remaining tributes.

She ignored my amusement and carried on with her 'strategic ideas.'

"I know you're planning to play the sadistic killing machine from district 2 like every other tribute from our district did. Everyone has seen it give them something to root for, something they have never seen, show emotion play some tribute like I don't know the girl from 1, lead her on and then torture her, taunt her about her being stupid falling in love with you and kill her!"

That's actually a great idea, it will give the player image that I just need, watch out Finnick Odair I'm a Capitol whore in the making.

"Is that clear?" Katniss asked sternly.

"Crystal."

We opened more options some were better than others, she suggested I try to invite a girl from an outline district, and try to form some love triangle between Glimmer, me and some girl because it would mean a hell lot of sponsors.

"Who do you suggest?" I ask.

The sky was brighter than they were when I first came here, I admire it as I wait for Katniss to reply but she didn't, I asked her again. "Who?"

She bit down her bottom lip and started chewing on it. "You won't like what I have to say."

"Say it" I said getting impatient.

"The girl from 12, Silver Prine." She murmured.

"What!" I roared.

She covered her ears with her hands as a reaction from my sudden outburst.

"Are you out of you damn mind, woman! Do you know what a shame I would become in our district?" I snarled.

She put a hand on my knee which was surprisingly calming. "It's just a suggestion."

It was silent for a while but she broke it. "Did anyone ever tell you how I was in the games?"

I shook my head but it was pretty obvious she was reaped, der. "You were reaped."

"No. Yes. Kind of." She softly. "I was only 13 I wasn't supposed to volunteer until I'm eighteen or seventeen at least." She paused, she took a deep breath. "It was only my second year; I wasn't scared because I know someone would volunteer to take my place, when my name was called in, it was silent. No one dared volunteer. It was probably because my father was a slum, they thought I would die the second I got in the arena, but I thought, fuck them, I would prove them wrong. And I did."

She smiled darkly. "The point it is don't not worry about being a shame to our district once you win these games because you're really not, all they want is the pride for our district. It doesn't matter how you get them there."

I stayed quiet, quiet cursing inside my head. How could she think that? Did she always think that? Knots tied in my stomach.

"Did you honestly think you were some rat they wanted to get rid of? No one volunteer because they knew you would win. And having the youngest victor is an honour to district 2." I told her.

She gaped at me "You mean to tell me I've lived those years believing I'm some rat!"

"Pretty much, yes." I chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." I laughed.

She grinned. "Maybe a little."

"You know my mother said that she's glad you were reaped at least we won't have to get in the games together because you'll kill me." I said in joking tone, but it was the truth.

She laughed even harder, her laughed made me laugh more not because it sounded funny, and it actually sounded like music to my ears.

This was the most fun I've had in a while and I didn't want it to end just yet, I stretched the conversation. "What's like being a victor?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "It feels amazing; you have people fawning over you, it makes you feel like you're the most important person alive, you feel beautiful and there's the rush of being wanted and you don't ever feel lonely, even when you're away from home."

I sighed imagining it for myself; it's in my wildest dream. "I want that."

"But then there's the constant nightmare; I used to sleep with a knife on my hand and someone to wake me up before I hurt myself with it on my sleep." She looked down on her hand placed on her lap; she bit on her bottom lip again. "You have flash backs of your kill, reliving it every day for the rest of your life. Do you know Haymitch Abernathy?'

I nodded he's the only living victor in district 12, he won during the Quarter Quell, that's going to take place next year.

"That's why he's always drunk, because when he's not, he has these flashbacks that he's in the games again. Every victor is fucked up in a way, the force prostitution doesn't help." She murmured, looking down playing with a ring on her finger.

My eyes widen. "Force?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, force, Finnick isn't like that by choice he was force to do it, like everyone else except for Johanna. She refused Snow three years ago and she's still suffering with the guilt and she will always for the rest of her life. Her whole family was killed by the hands of our president."

I gaped. "Are you being, you know, forced?"

She shook her head no. "Thank heavens no."

"But you said everyone has too."

"Not me, I don't know the reason entirely but it's probably because I won my games perfectly, I didn't say a word that would upset the president. I suggest you do the same; no fuck the Capitol agenda."

**_Later that night_**

**Katniss (POV)**

I'm now being prepared for the unexpected interview with Caesar Flickerman; I can't say I miss my prep team but I did miss my stylist Cinna, I've been working with him since I was thirteen, you could say he's like my father.

My hair was just curled in luscious curls, it past mid waist with the hair extension Cinna put on my hair, it blended in my natural hair, there's some orange red glitters on it that looks like embers. My face is almost obscured by the highlights and dark shadows; high arching eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, smouldering eyes, deep purple lips.

My dress looks deceptively simple at first, a tight tube halter dress with a thin cross an inch away from the neck, it showed every curve I have on my body and just and it's at least long enough to cover my ass. My shoes were at least 7 inches high and their materials were the same at the dress.

Cinna places a half crown like the one I received as a victor on my head, but it's made of heavy black metal, not gold.

He reached under my dress, and just there he pressed a button.

I looked down, fascinated, as my ensemble slowly comes to life, first with a soft golden light but gradually transforming to the orange- red of burning coal. I look as if I have been coated in glowing embers – no, that I am a glowing ember straight from a fireplace. The colors rise and fall, shift and blend, in exactly the way the coals do.

"How did you do this?" I say in wonder.

"Portia and I spent a lot of hours watching fire" says Cinna. "Now look at yourself."

He turns me towards a mirror so that I can take in the entire effect. I do not see a girl, or even a woman but some unearthly being that looks like she might make her home in the volcano that destroy so many in Haymitch Abernathy's Quell. The black crown, which now appears red-hot. Katniss; the girl on fire, reborn. From the thirteen years old, flickering flames and bejewelled gowns and soft candlelight frocks.

"Let's not run down your power pack." He touches the button beneath my dress again, extinguishing my fire.

We meet up with Enoboria, Brutus, and Our tributes. The men wore an elegant tuxedo; Brutus wore a grey colored suit whilst Cato wore a charcoal black tux. Enoboria wore a shimmering gold gown matching her golden tipped fangs. Clove wore an orange dress with feathers on the chest and the rest were flowing cotton.

"Where's Isabelle?" I say as soon as I reached them.

"Gone on a date." Brutus spat, if looks could kill we'll all be dead. I can't blame him for being angry; I would be the same if I have to see my daughter get force in prostitution.

Isabelle won the 72nd Hunger Games; I've been friend with her since I could remember. Brutus was my trainer and my mentor, and he was almost like my uncle. He's tough, sadistic and deadly but he's really the best father I know. He's family and I understand how painful it is to see the people you love suffer by the hands of the president.

"She'll be fine" I said in a comforting tone.

He nodded. "I know I just wish it doesn't have to be like this."

I smiled sadly. "You and me both, Brutus, you and me both."

A/N: Sorry it took long but I made more than 1K but unedited as usual

Isabelle is portrayed by: Candice Swanepoel

Review please…

Nicole 3


	7. 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Finnick Odair just the idea and some characters._**

**_Unedited as always._**..

_**Katniss' POV**_

I watched the big screen from back stage; I watched Gloss enter with Glimmer they were flirty towards Caesar; Glimmer batted her long lashes and Gloss flexed showing off his body and then Cashmere and Marvel played the cocky card.

"Do we have strategy to play?"

I didn't have to look up to meet his eyes because he almost the same with these high hills. "Be proud and... aggressive, be charismatic, flirt but too much, make them want more."

His face screwed up.

"What's wrong?" I say, anxious.

"I hate that I have to flirt with a man." He grimaced causing me to laugh.

I pouted. "Aww wittle Cato doesn't want to flirt with big bad Caesar." I mocked.

He sucked through his teeth and roughly grabbed my wrist; I pursed my lips to avoid my wincing and I withdraw my hand. "Don't mock me." He said grimly, probably trying to intimidate.

I roll my eyes.

"That's dangerous." He mumbled.

"What is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Rolling your eyes."

I flipped him, mumbling. "Sure it is."

"Come darlings your next." Savera Galloway exclaimed, taking both mine and Cato's hand.

Savera is the district 2 escort and has been since my games and she's really nice and a friend and very useful when gets me out of conversations by interrupting, it's useful like this moment with Cato.

"Big smiles, be your usual self… actually be your happier selves." She corrected herself when she remembered she's working with sadistic careers.

The crowd quiet down again when Clove and her mentors exited the stage and went crazy once Caesar spoke. "And now, you know her as the Capitol sweetheart, yes her, Katniss Everdeen the girl who was on fire! And her tribute, ladies and gentlemen Cato Wellwood!"

The door wall separating Cato and myself from the stage slowly open, the overwhelming shrieks became louder, I dug my nails on Cato's arm as we walked towards Caesar.

The crowd is an absolute wreck; screaming my name and Cato's, they threw red petals. I reached under my dress with my free hand. Audience were weeping and collapsing. I can even see Caesar's professionalism showing some cracks.

Finally there's a lull once we were settled in our seats a love seat; half of my leg is placed on the side of Cato's leg, his hand placed on my thigh and my hand placed on his.

"Now, Miss Everdeen you weren't on fire you are on fire! How must that feel to relive it again?" Caesar cried out, his accent ringing out.

My voice trembles. "Words cannot explain how it feels."

"Is it real? Can I touch it?

I nod and he brushed his hand on my side the embers burn into the color of ash and went back to its normal color.

"That's amazing!" Caesar exclaimed. "Well hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've seen in an interview." Caesar gestures for Cinna to rise and he does, he makes a small, gracious bow.

"Cato, are you prepared?"

"Yes, Caesar, I am very prepared. I'm vicious, I'm strong and I'm ready to go." He responded, receiving a small nudge from me. "Katniss is really helping me with everything, she's like my how not to be arrogant consultant." He chuckled.

I laughed along with the crowd.

"With how comfortable you both are with each other; how are you with each other?"

Cato and I glance at each other, and gestures me to speak first. "I have to admit I like him better than I ever did when we were children because he used to call me Catpiss!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Cato vibrated next to me. "I didn't think you remembered." He chuckled.

"How could I forget? You were a pain in my ass, you constantly tease me and you didn't stop until we were thirteen." I told him, laughing.

Caesar cleared his throat. "We're still here." I almost forgot, I felt my cheeks burn up.

"I would ask you if you have a lady friend back home but you're clearly fond of this young lady."

I cheeks burned even hotter. "No, Cato and I are just friends but; he has been telling me someone caught his eye."

"I have?" He asked clueless. "Yes, I have."

"I would ask you more about it but unfortunately its times up." Caesar cried out and so did the buzzer.

"Please give a warm round of applause for Katniss Everdeen and Cato Wellwood!"

We exited the stage and Cato made his way to Brutus and the others whilst made my way to Finnick.

"You can tame my fire in that get up." I smirked and just then the embers of my dress slowly went away; the power must have run out. "No pun intended."

He wets him lips slightly with his tongue; the one that has women swooping. Finnick can be a cocky, arrogant asshole but no one could deny that he isn't the most stunning, sensuous person in the planet. But he never attract me-ever, until last year. Sue me for falling over. He's tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze coloured hair and those incredible eyes; sea green.

And now he khaki pants, a white cotton button ups but all unbutton showing his perfectly toned abs and around his neck is the necklace Annie Cresta made for him.

Jealousy consumes me, but I brushed it off with the fact that Finnick ignores her because she pretended to be ill and crazy so Finnick would fall for her, almost did.

"You're absolutely terrifying in that get-up. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" He asks

"I outgrew them." I say.

"You certainly did." He murmured. "That was quiet the acting with Cato."

"Who said it was an act." I smiled.

His green eyes darkened when it flickered to meet mine.

"I have to go find Isabelle; do you know where she is?"

"She went on a date but she should be back by now, you should be with her, support her because that man she went out with a sadist."

And with that I bolted to district 2 floor; in there was everyone the mentors and the tributes looking worried. Brutus was sitting on my couch, burying his face with his on his hand and Enobaria hugged his sides.

I suddenly became nervously anxious. "Where is she?" I ask, my voice cracked.

"She's in her room, the doctors are treating her." Clove replied. "Is that what would happened to me if I win?" Her face plastered with grimace.

I nod giving her a sad smile. "How was she?"

"Bruised and blood everywhere, she said the man tied her up and beat the shit out her, she passed out and she was naked and doesn't remember anything after that." Cato spat out.

Tears pricked my eyes as I imagine happy perfect Isabelle, bloody and bruised; I'm seeing red, my fist clenched and I'm ready to pounce. Out of anger I pushed everything that surrounds me, throwing the glass vase near the couch is now shattered. I screamed everything out.

I felt two strong arms wrapped around my body, I struggle at first I slowly calmed but uncontrollably sobbed. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" "Whoever did this would pay for what he's done!"

I was carried and forced to sit on the couch by Cato; he muttered comfortable things on my ears.

"Why did he do that to her?" Clove asks.

"Because some people get off like that" Enobaria said sadly and disgust.

"I thought we were savages but that's just inhuman." Clove sighed.

**_A/N: I'm not emotional but I tried my best to be..._**

**_Review please and I'm taking in advice about getting better at this but just not hate alright?_**

**_POLL:_**

**_A.) Finnick and Katniss to admit their feelings_**

**_B.) Finnick and Katniss cute/playful moments_**

**_C.) Katniss friendship with Silver Prine from district 12_**

**_D.) Friendship between Katniss and Clove_**

**_E.) Kato fluff?_**


	8. 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games…. :(**_

**_"Trumpets"_**

**_[Hook:]_**  
**Every time that you get undressed**  
**I hear symphonies in my head**  
**I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh**  
**Yet the drums they swing low**  
**And the trumpets they go**  
**And the trumpets they go**  
**Yeah the trumpets they go**

**Da da, da ra ra da, da, da**  
**Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da**  
**Da da, da ra ra da, da, da**  
**Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da**  
**They go**

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
**Is it weird that I hear**  
**Violins whenever you're gone**  
**Whenever you're gone**  
**Is it weird that your ass**  
**Remind me of a Kanye West song?**  
**Kanye West song**

**Is it weird that I hear**  
**Trumpets when you're turning me on?**  
**Turning me on**  
**Is it weird that your bra**  
**Remind me of a Katy Perry song?**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open revealing a bright room the sunlight direct on my face and I swung my legs of the bed, I sat still for a while and I looked at the bedside table beside me 10:45 AM.

"Shit"

I am so late; I really hope that this clock is broken. I look at myself in the mirror and I'm no longer the unearthly thing from the volcano. I am now a scary looking Capitol citizen. I washed my face, removing all the makeup off my face. I brushed my teeth and looked for something train-ish to wear.

On the door of the closet was a note that smelt of roses and the writing was familiar.

_Good morning sleepyhead, Fish boy said your training schedule starts on 12:00 but be there 30 minutes early! Meet up is at the training center and you're covering swimming. Its civilian swimwear, wear something hot like the white bikini I gave you that you never wear! I'm in my room don't interrupt my beauty sleep like Finnick did. You have been warned._

_-Isabelle_

I dug my closet looking for the only pair of bikini I have; the one Isabelle gave me, if I have another pair I would wear it but this skimpy bikini is better that a tight capitol one piece. I slipped into it and wore a training tank top and the legging over it. I made way to the training center while doing up my hair.

By the time I got there it was exactly 11:31, perfect, just in time.

The tributes fall in line when I arrived with Finnick walking around talking about the rules. "I don't want to be responsible if one of you drowns, so I suggest you follow the rules; No mocking about in the pool until free time, no running around the pool, no diving in the shallow area, I sure even non-swimmers know that."

I laughed. "I'm sure they all know that, they're not stupid, fish boy."

He turns his attention to me. "I'm sure they aren't, fire girl, but this my specialty I suggest you shut up." He says playfully and cockily grins.

I groaned. "You're such a peacock."

I walked over to his sides to join them. "Do you wanna just teach together or separate them in half?"

I shrug. "We can just teach them together."

"Why? Are you not capable of doing it on your own?" He says scoffed playful.

"Go fuck yourself Odair" I snap.

The tributes shifted their positions uncomfortably and some found it amusing, my eyes snapped on Rue's direction and I gave an apologetic smile.

Finnick put his hands up in surrender. "Let's go before Katniss turns into a bigger bitch that she already is."

Frowning, I stood on my tippy toe and slap him on the back of his head. "You're calling me a bitch in front of the tributes right now? How mature of you Fish brain"

"Take a joke, spitfire and I'm sorry I called you a bitch." He says wrapping his arms around my shoulder; I wanted to stay with him like that but he removed after a while.

* * *

The swimming pool stretches really wide, it was 5 times the size of the pool in the academy in district 2 and that's a big pool.

The tributes from the outline districts were gaping at the size, some of them probably have never seen one before, and it's rare really. The only ones who could afford to have one are the victors and rich people.

The tributes still wore their training clothes, some wore the tank tops, and some wore the shirts. "Tribute, the change rooms for men are on your left and the women are on your right." I said.

"Or if you have your swim wears on you can just remove your layers of clothes out here and put you clothes on that bench over there." Finnick suggested pointing the bench.

The tributes starting to strip off their clothes, but Glimmer, Silver, Clove and Foxface didn't they stared ahead, I followed their gaze and found Finnick shirtless and is stripping of his trousers.

What he looks like is exactly like how the gods were described. You see, my district believes in gods and goddess. We believe that every district has their own gods that's why we have different resources; for district 4 they have Poseidon the gods of the sea. And in my district we have Zeus the gods of the sky and my mother believes I'm a daughter of Apollo, he was the god of music and was also an archer, and hunted with a silver bow. Apollo was the son of Zeus

Extremely attractive, youthful, with a connotation of deserved vanity.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Finnick's sudden drawl. "You're drooling." I blush, scarlet red when I realized my stare. "Aww, don't be embarrassed Katniss, your hot for me and I don't blame you."

"I am not hot for you!" I say, crossing my arms on my chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

I kicked off the shoes I'm wearing and began to remove my clothes; once I finished I walked over to where the girls went and put my clothes with theirs.

Glimmer eyed me from head to toe with admiration to envy. What is wrong with this girl? She's as beautiful as Cashmere and Isabelle, why would she be envious for? Her body is a perfectly toned, she has a gap between her thighs, her waist is perfectly slim and her stomach is flat with subtle abs.

"How long have you and Finnick Odair dating?" Foxface chirped from behind me.

My eyebrow knitted together, _what? _What gave her that impression that I'm dating Finnick?

I turned to face her. "We're not dating."

She blushes. "Sorry, I just assumed that you are."

"It's okay; you're not the first one to assume. It's weird really." I say lost in thought in the idea.

Her face looked like she was going to say something but she kept quiet.

* * *

Finnick stared hungrily at my breast earning himself; a smack on the face.

"Ouch." He exclaimed, rubbing his red glowing cheek. "What was that for?"

"You know what it's for! You pompous perv!" I huffed.

"You can't blame me for staring when they're practical bulging out of your bikini top!"

'_He does make a point' _I thought to myself.

I securely wrapped my arms around my chest, covering as much as I can. "Your penis is bulging out of your speedos but you don't see me looking!"

His face became red and he agape at me; I realized what I've said, I clutched my hands over to my mouth. My heart feels as if could burst out of my chest. I eyes flickered around to see Cato held a water bottle and just spat on Marvel's face and everyone else was just blushing because of my statement. Behind me I could hear Glimmer mutter "He is bulging." To Clove who just agreed.

Finnick finally recovered. "How do you know it's bulging if you weren't looking?" He challenged, wiggling his eyebrow. He stepped closer, too close in public.

I groaned out of frustration. "Screw you, Finnick."

"You already have, but you're welcome to do it again." He called after me when I went somewhere he isn't.

I saw Cato spit water out hitting Marvel square on the face. "Dude! Seriously?" Marvel exclaimed causing me to chuckle.

* * *

Finnick got himself ready to dive. "Watch and learn." He says with a shit-eating grin.

"Okay." I replied with fake enthusiasm. "Show us what 'not' to do."

I hear Marvel and Cato guffaw and his tributes sniggered 'Burn.'

* * *

_**A/N: That's 1,281 words without the A/N and the music.**_

_**I'm sorry if you're annoyed with the Greek god and goddess thing. I couldn't help myself, I have this weird obsession with them, I find them Interesting. But even if you hate you have to admit its works together… Hehe**_

_**OKAY, this isn't playful enough but there will be more playful chappies to come.**_

_**POLL:**_

_**A.) A party**_

_**B.) Interview**_

_**C.) Hand to hand training**_


	9. 8

**_"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing"_**  
**_ Jessica Sanchez Version_**

**_I could lie awake just to hear you breathing_**  
**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**  
**_Well you're far away dreaming_**  
**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**  
**_And just stay here lost in this moment forever_**  
**_Well, every moment spent with you_**  
**_Is a moment I treasure_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**  
**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream will never do_**  
**_I'd still miss you, babe_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_Lying close to you_**  
**_Feeling your heart beating_**  
**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_**  
**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_**  
**_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_**  
**_And I just wanna stay with you_**  
**_Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever_**

* * *

I haven't been able not think about some things; for one I miss my sister, I miss her smile and I her hugs, and the face she makes when she's embarrassed. I just miss her, so much but I'm glad, because she's not here, she won't have to go to the games.

And then there's Finnick, god he's so infuriating, he just gets into my nerves more than he usually does. I can't over it; I'm going to have to talk to him if I see him tonight in party.

"Hey Kat, you do have any idea what Cinna planned for us tonight?" Clove asked when I joined at group in the lounge room. "In clothes; maybe I can him out of the clothes if I don't like it."

I slump myself between Clove and Cato. "I honestly don't know."

She groaned. "Great." She crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm probably going to have ruffles on my dress for the party."

Cato chuckled.

"What is she on about?" I asked Cato.

"If you didn't notice she had feathers on her dress last night" He laughed. "She's worried Cinna's going to put her in some girly ruffled shit."

I laughed and the winced when sudden stinging hit my shoulders, the bitch punched me.

"You guys are assholes you know that, just because you have decent, non girly shit." Clove huffed.

I throw my arms over to her shoulder and pulled her close. "Oh, Clover."

* * *

Cinna did it again; he managed to make beautiful again, but this time I didn't wear something that has fire.

I'm now wearing ombré aqua gown, chiffon draped gown and it looks like running water with richly embellished bra it looked wonderful, accessorized with a matching turquoise diamond ring. My shoes look exactly the same color of my skin and seven inches high.

My makeup done naturally unlike last night, it's a mere foundation and bronzer to give a slight glow on my fake, and my lashes looks soft and longer and my lips shined with lip gloss. My hair just like last night was is a luscious locks.

"Cinna? Why blue doesn't that ruin the whole 'Girl on Fire?' Thing?" I say, curiously.

His wide smile disappears. "Don't you like it?"

My eyes widen. "No!" I exclaimed. "I love it, I was just curious."

He smiled again. "You know, just for a change just because you're the girl on fire doesn't mean you can't wear the color blue."

Cinna gasp. "You look beautiful." He stared ahead of me and I turn to see; Isabelle. Of course.

She wore a soft gold corseted gown, featuring a completely see-through skirt, she showed off her gold underwear and plenty of skin in the transparent attire, featuring lace and chiffon panelling.

Isabelle does a twirl giggling. The bustier-style top of the dress was also sheer, and the gown had a slightly feminine twist with its delicate sateen bow belt.

Isabelle wore her gold locks in an old- style loose wave which was slightly braided at the back. She has minimal jewels - a mere bracelet on each arm and a delicate necklace around her neck. She had lashings red-pink lipstick on her pout and complimented her searing blue eyes with copper-toned eye shadow.

I stared in awe and envy; I felt my stomach drop with all of my self-confidence along with it. What is happening to me? I'm never jealous of Isabelle by the way she looks or anything she had besides that she has a relationship with her father. And I don't. First, I'm jealous of her relationship with Finnick and now by the way she looks? What's next her every movement.

"You look amazing, Katniss!" Isabelle exclaimed, giggling.

She took both my hands, clutching ours together. "What do you think?" She dropped my hands and put hers on both her sides.

"You look wonderful." My voice cracked, and my heart was beating that the usual.

She grins. "I do, don't I?"

I couldn't help but laugh, because it's true, I'm so jealous I could actually cry right now, when I felt I was about to when Clove walked in the room followed by Cato and the mentors still on their robes but the prep team took them again.

"Don't you girls look beautiful?" Enobaria says pulling Isabelle and myself in a tight embrace, pulling away she ask. "Don't you think so Brutus?"

"Yes, but the dress could have been different." Brutus gruffly said, referring to Isabelle's scandalous dress. "Why Cinna?"

"Sorry Brutus, Isabelle requested it."

Brutus frowned. "With after that happened last night you shouldn't wear something that will get you more clients."

Isabelle jumped into her father's arms. "Sorry daddy."

I notice Clove finally returned wearing a simple with a cream strapless dress with a waterfall hemline which she teamed with glittering sandals. Her Smokey eye makeup matched her vibrant brown eyes

And then Cato entered wearing a silk black tuxedo and a matching bowtie. His head slightly tilts and he gave a panty dropper wink.

* * *

The soirée was held in ballroom on the ground floor; It was bright with all the lights, strobe lights that could indicate seizure, it made my head hurts, the flashes made my eyes blurry my the sights of it. How they stand it?

The party isn't packed; clearly this is a private party but still there are so much people, it could be a district. Every district was already here, mingling with each other, the first thing was to find Finnick and find some sponsors.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turn around to find Cato. "Would you like to dance?"

I was hesitant at first but what the hell, right? There's nothing until I find Finnick. "Sure."

We made way to the dance floor; Cato put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You clean up nice."

I smiled. "You too."

The slow music became slower but louder and the strobe lights were still and there was a spotlight on the stage and a capitol woman began to sing. Her voice is wonderful.

**_How long will I love you?_**

**_As long as stars above you_**

**_And longer, if I can._**

**_How long will I need you?_**

**_As long as the seasons need to_**

**_Follow their plan._**

"Her voice is beautiful, don't you think so?" I ask quietly.

He didn't answer instead he reached for my hand from his neck and held onto and then he answered. "There are better ones." His left foot stepped back and I followed it with my right and then vice versa. "Like yours."

I blushed deeply. "I see you watched my games." I assumed because I only sang once in front of the camera and that was when my district partner died.

"No, I have but I wouldn't have remembered it." He replied, taking a step forward and I followed his lead.

My brows automatically knitted together. "I heard you sing during training back home."

"So you were spying on me." I joked with a light laugh.

"You wish." He said. "Cato Wellwood does not spy, girls spy on him."

I pinched the scruff of his neck because of his cockiness and he arched back.

"You're ticklish?" I exclaimed.

He pinched my side; causing me to finch and squeal. "And you aren't?"

I pursed my lips to fight off a big smile.

I don't know what it is about Cato, but he always manages to put a smile on my face whenever I'm with him. I pulled my hands away from his and wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist.

I caught a glimpse of what's behind him. That's right you guessed it Finnick looking mighty fine of course with Isabelle with him. They were in the same position as Cato and I except they were nose to nose and their lips almost touching.

My stomach drop and my heart ached like it's been crumbled because it has.

What is wrong with me? I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I hoped Finnick would she me and he would pull away from her and explain why in the world they're like that. But he wouldn't. In the victors they were always talked about being a lovely couple. How amazing Isabelle and Finnick would be together.

I wanted to scream so badly, I wanted to pull them apart, hurt them for doing this to me. What am I saying? This is my best friends!

I buried my face on the crook of Cato neck when I felt tears threatened to fall, I sobbed quietly. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Okay" He responded quietly, wrapping his arms around mine and he led me away.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if it sucks, i'll try to be better next time and I was going to make a longer chapter but my mum told me to get off the computer.**_

_**POLL:**_

_**A.) Katniss to get totally hammered and do stupid shits.**_

_**B.) Sleep with Cato like literally sleep, sleep.**_

_**C.) Punch Finnick and then Kiss him.**_

_**D.) Katniss will become kinda cold hearted towards Isabelle and Finnick and everyone else but Cato.**_


	10. 9

_**A/N: This is a Finniss fanfic, I'm only having her spend time with Cato because I don't wanna rush them together.. Great things take time.. Story it's hours late but it's 3:45AM here in Australia and I haven't slept a wink...**_

**"Without A Word"**

**'_Birdy_'**

_**Hey you can tell the world**_

_**That you're leaving**_

_**And you can pack your bags**_

_**And spread your wings**_

_**And you can tell them all**_

_**That it's over**_

_**But while you wave goodbye**_

_**I'll be getting closer**_

_**Stand there and look into my eyes**_

_**And tell me that all we had were lies**_

_**Show me that to you don't care**_

_**And I'll stay here if you prefer**_

_**Yes I'll leave you without a word**_

_**Without a word.**_

* * *

_**Unedited as usual.**_

_**Sorry it sucks?**_

* * *

This past hour I've done nothing but blabbled about everything Finnick fucking Odair's mistake and everything that's wrong about him, which is like everything!

"You know he sleeps naked? Who does that?"

Cato sheepishly smiled. "Every male population in Panem does, Katniss."

shrudded in disgust, the image in my head; every man in my life sleeps naked; Brutus, my friends back home! Ewww! "That's a thought." I mumbled sarcastically And then carried on. "Then there's this craziness with him and Isabelle!" I spat. "Fucking perfect, fucking pretty, Isa fucking belle!"

"You're jealous of her." He stated.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are because if your not; we wouldn't be here and you won't be so affected."

I sighed in defeat, I am jealous and I know it but I can't amit it. I don't have the guts to bring myself to admit it. "Maybe I am, I don't know to be honest."

"Why though? You're as pretty as her and possibly prettier."

I blushed and shut my eyes tightly trying to imagine the world where someone out prettying Isabelle and that someone is me, I shook my head, no just no."Are you blind? I'm nothing compare to her at even the slightiest."

"I can see how pretty she is but it's superficial, she's nothing more than a pretty face and I honestly don't find it attractive." He says.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, Oh, but you, you look different."

I scoffed. Way to make me feel good! What like, Isabelle's preety but I don't find it attractive, and then I'm different? The fuck. "Different?"

"Yeah, you're exotic, I don't know a way to explain you know."

"No, I don't know." I say, I really have no idea what he's talking about.

"Your beautiful!" he finally said. "And you're not shallow, you don't need to be told or reminded your beautiful, you don't crave attention, and in fact you hate it. And that makes you way hotter than any girls especially, Isabelle,"

"Oh." I said softly.

This is weird for once I didn't scoff or scowled at compliment, it was silent but it wasn't awkward. I kinda wanna get drunk.

"Come on." He took my wrist as he stood up. "Let's go get drunk."

"It's like you read my mind."

We laughed as we joined back into the party.

* * *

I slammed the empty glass shot into the counter, I looked to my left and I see Cato lose.

I screamed in delight and shimmied my chest.

Cato laughed from beside me. "God, I can't believe I lost again." He groaned and then asked. "Up for another round?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I joked but nodded.

He just chuckled and order more drinks.

The drinks wre straightly alined in front of 3 tequilas each. Okay Katniss. You can do this.

"1,2 and 3."

My hands grabbed one each and I gulped both and slapped it down on the counter and grabbed the last one and shot! I look at Cato and again and he just slammed his down.

"Fuck!"

I just laughed.

"Maybe we should just dance before you would my ego again." He suggested with a fake frown. "But first the music shall be changed; I'll be back." And then he was off.

"Having fun?" A warm breath sent tingles on my neck.

I shut my eyes hoping it was just an affect of the alcohol. _Please be_. With lightning speed I spun on my heels and I meet his sea green eyes, our bodies were close but not touching just close enough to feel his warmth.

"I was, until now." I said coldly as I blankly stared on his eyes, he clearly didn't notice how I tried to be cold towards him, he's so ignorrant. I spun to walk away but he grabbed my arm to face him again, I harshly retrieved it.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, as long as you aren't there," I snarled and attempted to walk away again But he stopped me, again. "What's you're fucking deal, Finnick!"

"Me? You're the one acting like there's a stick up your ass!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to leave but he caught my arm, but didn't let go of it.

I cussed under my breath. "Cut that out"

"Cut out trying to leave, 'cause you aren't going anywhere until I say so." He said smirking mimicking my words before.

I couldn' t help but smile but I snapped myself out of it. 'Be cold Katniss, be cold, he hurted you, and he will do it again, be cold.'

"Is that so?" He nodded with a proud grin. I moved myself closer to him to whisper on his ear. "Well watch me."

* * *

(Finnick's POV)

I've been watching Katniss with that Cato guy all night. She was smiling when they danced together. She never smile at me that way, I just suddenly got this feeling, like weird knots in my stomach and then Isabelle just looked gorgeous, than usual; I just had to dance with her.

My thoughts on Isabelle is that she's gorgeous, the prettiest thing I have ever seen, she's her personality's awesome too. She had something other girls doesn't. She's understanding; she knows what it's like to be a whore. I guess. She might like it more than I do myself but it counts. She's the only one I can talk about it with. No one else would understand. Believe me I tried with Katniss last year before the drunken night incident and she judged me. I've sorta held a grudge, I guess.

Katniss and Isabelle, the pair they are, the bestest friends, almost like sisters but I sometimes wonder how two different people get along as well as they do.

Katniss prefers quiet and peace; she hates attention, she hates the compliments, that's why she always brushes it off.

Isabelle's loud and out going, she loves attention and the compliment; it gets annoying when she talks about her vanity.

Katniss doesn't even try but somehow everyone loves her, I don't think anyone has met her and not love her. Isabelle tries extra hard because she's scared of living in Katniss' shadow.

They work, Katniss gets all attention but doesn't want it, and so Isabelle grabs it. I remember when Katniss would always quote. 'Every brunette needs a blonde best friends' but Isabelle would correct her. 'Every blonde needs a brunette best friend' because she wants to be number one.

Katniss now danced with Cato, she looks so happy as she swayed.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Isabelle said softly.

My eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, she moved a chair to face me and she sat down. "You like her, tell her."

"I don't like, Katniss. Not in the way you mean anyway." I denied.

She rolled her eyes muttering. "Denial."

I huffed.

"She won't be single forever, Finnick." She paused and her eyes landed on Katniss and Cato. "Look at them; Once he wins the games he'll sweep Katniss of her and then go back to district 2, they'll court and then eventually get married and then they will have babies, if Cato ever convince Katniss." She let out a small smile. "They'll have a boy first. The baby will have Katniss hair but with Cato's blue eyes When they should be green like yours."

I smiled at the thought a baby who looks exactly like his mother but with my eyes.

"But where will that leave you? Alone in district 4, wishing you pursued a relationship with the one that got away? You'll be alone Finn."

"I won't be alone, I'll have you."

She shook her head. "No you won't. Maybe if you don't feel somehing for Katniss but you do. Katniss likes you too you know and possibly love you."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right she can barely stand me."

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole and put more effort."

* * *

Katniss was trashing the place with her drunkness fun, he dance with guys inappropriately. She was screaming the place down and I was her give Effie Trinket a lesson about having to much manners. It was hilarious, I wish I have a camera even if I don't need one because there's thousands here.

I tried get her to settle down, she sat on the bar stool just right by the counter and I stood in front of her sobbeding her up; I swipe the sweats in her forehead my handkerchief. I leaned in closer to wipe of the sweats on the scruff of her neck. Our face were on the same level.

We both ended starred into each others eyes and leaned in painfully slow. I looked at her warm luscious lips begging for them to be on mine. I could smell her breath that reeks of alcohol as it brushed along my lips. I couldn't fight the urge and pulled her to my lips. her warm lips felt like heaven with its warmth and softness. She kissed back with so much intensity, and I felt like fire burning.

When we pulled away I heard gasping from behind me, muttering about the kiss they witnessed but I couldn't bother with them; Katnis's face bewildered, so speechless. Before I know it my face went numb, I smelt blood through my nose and taste in my mouth.

She hit me and now she's stumbling away.

Why does this feel like Deja Vu?

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Isabelle's just misunderstood she's not as horrible as people think she is, sorta._**

**_OMG you're all amazing! 71 reviews so far! Omg this is awesome, I never though this would even go past 50 reviews that amazing._**

**_Review please keeps me motivated :D_**


	11. 10

**_"Mockingbird"_**

_**'Eminem'**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now**_

_**But hey, what daddy always tell you?**_

_**Straighten up little soldier**_

_**Stiffen up that upper lip**_

_**What you crying about?**_

_**You got me.**_

_**Hailie, I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad**_

_**When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had**_

_**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh**_

_**I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry**_

_**'Cause you're scared, I ain't there?**_

_**Daddy's with you in your prayers**_

_**No more crying, wipe them tears**_

_**Daddy's here, no more nightmares**_

_**We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it**_

_**Lainie Uncle's crazy, ain't he?**_

_**Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it**_

_**We're all we got in this world**_

_**When it spins, when it swirls**_

_**When it whirls, when it twirls**_

_**Two little beautiful girls**_

_**Lookin' puzzled, in a daze**_

_**I know it's confusing you**_

_**Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news**_

_**I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems**_

_**The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me**_

_**All the things growing up as daddy, that he had to see**_

_**Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did**_

_**We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me**_

_**But things have gotten so bad between us**_

_**I don't see us ever being together ever again**_

_**Like we used to be when we was teenagers**_

_**But then of course everything always happens for a reason**_

_**I guess it was never meant to be**_

_**But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is**_

_**But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Now hush little baby, don't you cry**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya**_

_**Daddy's here to hold ya through the night**_

_**I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why**_

_**We feel how we feel inside**_

_**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise mama's gon' be alright**_

* * *

(Finnick's** POV)**

**_I know for sure that this is a dream because I don't understand one bit of it, it's like I'm watching a film; except it's cryptic and it doesn't make sense. First I was with Katniss, we were happy and we were kissing in a unfamiliar train station And then we were outside a manor;_**

**_I snuck up from behind and she turned around when she heard my heavy foot steps. "Finnick. Aren't you done trying to destroy my life?" She said with that spitfire attitude of hers._**

**_"I should never have abandoned you." I reasoned with her. "I knew I made the wrong decision soon as your train took off."_**

**_What? What train?_**

**_"Distracted myself all these past months hoping I wouldn't feel it, but I do."_**

**_Feel what?_**

**_"And?" She quietly responded._**

**_"I was scared."Her face face soften but she put up her wall again, frowning._**

**_"I was scared if we spend all those time _****_together, just us..." I paused, taking a deep breath. "Then you'll see."_**

**_"See what?" Katniss looks as confuse as I am feeling._**

**_I ignored it and I reached out to take her wrist. "Please don't leave with him." My face in my dream looks determined, hopeful. His name wasn't mentioned but I know that it's Cato._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Give me a reason and 'I'm Finnick Odair' doesn't count." Katniss eyes begin to pool with tears, I wanted to wipe them away but my dream me doesn't._**

**_"Because you don't want to." _**

**_That would probably the same thing I would say because it's the first thing to pop inside my head, but that's not good enough._**

**_Shaking her head, Katniss replied. "Not good enough."_**

**_I knew it..._**

**_"I don't want you to."_**

**_Katniss voice cracked. "It's not good enough."_**

**_She looked down, trying to hide her falling tears, avoiding to meet my eyes and then they did. _**

**_"What else is there?"_**

**_"The true reason I should stay right where I am and not with Cato. Three words. Three words eight letters._**

**_Oh no! She's going with Cato, all my life this is something I have trouble expressing or saying even, I know I feel it but it's something I can't say until I'm ready. Maybe dream me should just say goodbye._**

**_Katniss added. With hope plastered on her face. "Say it and I'm yours."_**

**_'Say Finnick! You're not going to let her get away because you're a coward!_**

**_"I..." I attempted but nothing._**

**_Katniss hestitated but finally brought herself to admit I won' be saying it. "Thank you. That's all I need to hear." she said barely audibly but loud enough to understand and she was off And dream me or whatever the fuck you wanna him, he's still me, _****_didn't bother chasing her._**

* * *

_Fuck that dream's haunting, woke me up in the middle of night, I ended up falling back asleep thanks to Katniss' little present for my nose, I thought had concussion but it's just a little headache from breaking and rebreaking of my nose._

_I'm so thankful the Capitol has these fast working freak medicine shit, because I won't look as good as my normal self if my nose doesn't heal quickly._

* * *

_This so unusual, Katniss is never this late, training was weird; Johanna filled in and she did nothing but intimidate and make fun of the tributes, it was quiet Funny actually; she even almost terrified the Careers except Johanna was interrupted by clatterings behind the bow and arrows racks and a groan long with it._

_A slim figure stumbled away from the mess; a Katniss mess. She no longer looks like a goddess from the ocean, she's a mess... A hot mess._

_The drapes of her dress gown were no longer draped it was just hung from her back like a tail; her legs now showed, the perfect olive skinned legs. A lot amount of her cleavage showed And her hair; sex like hair, and her face was clear no make-up smudged._

_"What the fuck happened to you?" Johanna laughed bitterly. _

_Katniss just ignored her. "I'm never drinking, ever again."_

_"You said that last year." I said in the matter of fact._

_"Seriously Katniss what happened to you?" Johanna asked more serious that before; she almost sounded concern..._

_"Honestly? I don't know, the last thing I remember was dirty dancing with Cato and drinking shots." She paused and gaze at to Cato's direction; she must have done something because he grin widely. "Everything was just a blur."_

_She doesn't remember we kissed. Shit. _

_"You put one hell of a show last night!" Johanna exclaimed._

_Katniss' face screwed up. "What did I do?"_

_"There's whole video of it, a never before seen side of Katniss Everdeen; darling of the Capitol."_

_Katniss frowned. "I didn't have sex with anyone, right?"_

_"Nope." I responded popping the 'P' _

_Johanna grinned."Not that we know of."_

_Katniss buried her face on her hands, ashamed. "What is with me getting drunk and then have sex!" She said sounding like a mumbled through her hands._

_"Maybe, that's your thing." I said to comfort her but it came out sounding like an insult._

_"You're not helping!" Katniss snapped and then sighed. "I'm sorry Finnick, my hed hurts and I'm so confused."_

_Did she just apogize? She never apologizes this is getting weirder and weird by the minute._

_"Did you just apologize? To Finnick!" A bewildered Johanna ludicrously shouted._

_I laughed at her face; mouth agaped, eyes wide, and shock written all over it._

_"I don't even know." She sighed. "I'm going to go sleep this off maybe it's a nightmare._

* * *

_(Katniss' POV)_

_Okay, I lied, maybe I do remember, I remember eveything. But I just had to lie; I don't know how to face him after that kiss. Not with this confusioning feelings I'm having about him. This is crazy! He's driving me to crazy town. _

_I wanted to hurt my best friend because I saw him cosying up to her, I feel envious of everything I never thought I would be envious for; like her looks. I never cared about how I look, as long as I don't look ridiculous, I'm happy. And then the fact that they're closer than him and me._

_I don't get why. I've known him longer than she has but why are they closer? Or how? I know an answers to that but I can't believe it, I refused to; because I can't compete with that, because I'm not being sold..._

_And what does that have to do with anything? They're being sold but so what? That sounded really insensitive but Isabelle got a choice, she said so herself. She wanted to do it willingly because she liked the attention, until she started getting abusive clients and then she hated it. Finnick was there to save the day; he thought she was forced to do it like he was, If only he knows._

_Off the Finnick subject and move on to the hunger games, it's 9 days as off today and It completely forgotten about it because of my personal drama, which is completely unprofessional, my tributes are getting caught up in the cross fire, I was meant to get sponsors last night but I didn't, because I am selfish and I only thought about myself when I drank..._

_The private sessions are two days from now, Cato has to get as ten or an eleven like I got. He has to make history, he has to get sponsors,he just has to, he has to live. He deserve it, after spending his whole life training he deserve it, he deserve to live. And let's admit it he's probably way better at this mentoring stuff that I am. He's going to win, I'll do anything for him to. He's a sadist cocky, vicious but deep down he's just human he does things for a reason..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay it sucks, this is the best I could come up with... But I wanna get better so advice, please? Oh and I used gossip girl in this and I do not own it but I wish I did so I can have Dair together and Jenny and nate.**

**Poll:**

**A.) Katniss spar with Finnick and build up that sexual tension.**

**B.) Finnick gets jealous of Cato and Katniss**

**C.) Katniss to keep lying about not remembering the kiss.**

**D.) Tell the truth about the kiss.**


	12. 11

**_A/N: Hello…_**

**_Army moment-ish, I know a lot about it because I was in Airforce cadets, I flew a jet and everything by myself, went air gliding and machine that involves flying, I've done it. But I quitted because it was too strict and it's social suicide to be a toughy if your friends with girly girls. And I'm glad I get to use it._**

**_Oh, I got my belly pierced, not that anyone cares but I don't care, I'm still pumped over it._**

* * *

**__****"Almost Is Never Enough"**  
(Ariana Grande)

_**I'd like to say we gave it a try**_  
_**I'd like to blame it all on life**_  
_**Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie**_

_**And we can deny it as much as we want**_  
_**But in time our feelings will show**_

_**'Cause sooner or later**_  
_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_  
_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_  
_**So close to being in love**_  
_**If I would have known that you wanted me**_  
_**The way I wanted you**_  
_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_  
_**But right here in each other's arms**_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_  
_**But almost is never enough**_

* * *

(Katniss' POV)

"This is your first hand and hand lesson, correct?"

The tributes responded to Finnick nodding and mumbling 'correct'.

"Let's get right to it." Finnick says. He walked back in front in front of the perfectly a lined tributes at attention; they have their hands tight on their back and their heels together, toes 45 degrees and it should be V shaped.

I cleared my throat to get his attention not wanting to speak and ruin his commander officer moment. He turned his attention to me.

"The rules, sir." I say in a stern tone.

He grinned, because I called him 'sir', I know this is his thing, taking control, or leading something to victory, like the army of peacekeeper; if they don't fight or serve for snow, he would have joined.

"Right, the rules. At ease everyone." The tribute eases up and started to shift their feet's but district 1 to 4, whom trained and know the exact rules to it, even at ease you can't move your feet just waist up.

Finnick groaned and said "why did I even bother? Katniss please explain the rules; you know them more than I do."

I stepped forward, to Finnick's side. "Okay, you can't use any weapons. The don'ts; No hair pulls, no stomps or kicks to the head of a downed opponent. No damaging spines, back of neck, sides of the neck, and above all that you can do anything. And just don't kill anyone; you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. Got it?"

The tributes responded quietly; the careers looks excited knowing their win against their opponents, the rest looks nervous and they obviously don't want to be here.

Finnick held a A4 piece of paper and he explained that they're have been paired up by the gamemakers.

Marvel 1-Thresh 11

Glimmer 1-Silver 12

Cato 2-Peeta 12

Clove 2-Foxface 5

Noah 3- Jayson 5

Mailey 3-Savannah 8

Breck 4-Fuller 8

Marina 4 - Rue 11

Rye 6- Barney 10

Tamora 6- Demetria 9

Jason7- Kristof 9

Susan 10 – 7

"It says here a mentor has to demonstrate it before it is done by the tributes.' Finnick draw,l reading. "Any volunteers?"

My hands shot up along with all the careers. "Me."

"Okay, Katniss, let's show them how it's done."

Yes… show them how to show you up…

The ring wasn't concrete or wood; it's rubbery, like a thick nylon but not hard, it's just to keep you from doing permanent damage before the games.

Finnick and I circle each other waiting for the other to attack. Zeus help me win, I don't want to lose in front of my tributes. My palm sweating and I clenched it tighter. I just noticed that cocky grin on Finnick's face, he think he's going to win, Yeah, that's going to happen. I have to be angry, think of the most horrible things Finnick has ever done.

He made his first move punching me my gut and I yelp in pain clutching on my stomach but made no move and he pushed me against the glass wall of the ring sending pains on my back. I thought of the things he did to me.

And then all these feelings come rushing into me, It was overwhelming I could feel my body shake. He's fucking with my feelings; I raised my fist to punch his face. He's changing me; a punch again. He's causing me pain; I rose my hand to punch his face but he caught my hand and twisted it, before he does any damage, I drove my knee to his groin; his tanned face turned into a dark shade of red, almost purple, his eyes shut as he dropped on the ground, moaning.

Regrets came rushing into me and the male tributes didn't help with them clutching their crotch and looking horrified for Finnick. "Low blow, Kat." I heard Cato shout.

I immediately came rushing to Finnick's side; I kneed next to him and stopped his rolling on his sides. My body hover over his feeling his body heat against mine; I meet his eyes and gave him a sincere apologetic, weak, smile. His eyes travel down my body and landing on my breast which slightly touching his chest. He raised a tightly clenched fist and landed on one of my breast, before I realized what he's done, a sharp pain hit me and he grinned proudly when he saw me fall on my back and propped himself on top of me. "Looks like I win." He drawls with that hot, I mean annoying one side smile of his.

But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, I wrapped both my legs tightly around his waist, I can feel everything, his body heat against my core and his against my thigh. I face flustered when I felt something poke me my behind. "Is that what I think it is?" I whispered, please don't be it, please don't be it.

"I think so." He replied, unsure.

My brows furrowed with complete confusion. "What do you mean you think so? You're not sure?" I whisper yelled.

"I lost feeling, it's numb, and you kicked it!" He responded, and then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Not numb anymore, this is the most painful boner, ouch!" Finnick exclaimed. "Okay, I think I should go take a cold shower or something. Get me out of here."

I nodded. I somehow have to get him outta here without anyone seeing a bulge sticking out of his trousers. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and I gestured him to stand up at the same time as me with me in front of him. But first we need substitutes. "Clove, can you come and get Brutus and Enobaria please?" I call out.  
And please take Rue with you."

"Like hell Rue's going with a fuc-"Thresh protested.

"Trust me, Thresh; it's for her own good." I say sincerely.

And then Clove and Rue were off.

Finnick and I made way out of the ring. "Everyone, stay here and wait for Enobaria and Brutus." My Eyes landed on Cato who's flirty with the girls surrounding him. "Cato, you're in charge."

* * *

_**(Finnick's POV)**_

Damn it! Why does Katniss have to see this? This is partially her fault but this can't be a reaction to getting kneed in the balls right? I never had that before and I get kick down there a lot, more than a lot because of hand and hand but I never had that before, maybe because I don't usually fantasize with my opponent…

There she was with her legs wrapped around my waist and I just imagine us in a same position but different circumstances. She was there; all sweaty and hot, I always I think about how she is in bed, if she's rough or gentle? But with strength like hers I doubt she's gentle, she has to blow off steam somehow.

And I just imagined her naked and argh! Get the fuck outta my head! That imagine won't go away and it's really hurting down there and then I thought of it again; Katniss must be B or C cup, right? not more and none-less because whenever she doesn't wear a bra it's still big and decent, why am I thinking about this? And then her body is the perfect hourglass, the curves she has on her body that she doesn't even realize looks good on her.

She doesn't realize the effects she has on people. I've been to her district and she's apparently the most beautiful in the academy not just with her looks but her compassion, and she doesn't know all the guys of age would just drop to her feet because she's that of a goddess.

There's just something about Katniss that draws me in, maybe it's her looks; that innocence on her face and that mischief in her eyes and she's unpredictable. And that she's so selfless, compassionate and she has fire that burns is untameable and it could be a bigger inferno if she's forced to.

I turned switched off the cold running water, dried myself and wrapped a towel around my waist. Outside my bathroom was my empty bedroom with a note.

**_Sorry I had to leave, come back to the training center._**

**_-K_**

* * *

**_It's not exactly sexual tension but there's sum._**

**_Sorry it took so long, everything's so hectic, fun in the sun and then there's the parties and it's awesome, I have not time to write and I'll write a?_**

**_A.) jealous Finnick or b.)Have a moment with FInniss?_**


	13. 12

**_A/N: I am running out of ideas… So its 5 days later after last chapter and it will be 3 days before the games starts._**

* * *

_**"Something Beautiful"**_  
_**(NEEDTOBREATHE)**_

_**In your ocean, I'm ankle deep**_  
_**I feel the waves crashin' on my feet**_  
_**It's like I know where I need to be**_  
_**But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out**_

_**Just how much air I will need to breathe**_  
_**When your tide rushes over me**_  
_**There's only one way to figure out**_  
_**Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown**_

_**Hey now, this is my desire**_  
_**Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful**_  
_**To touch me, I know that I'm in reach**_  
_**'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful**_  
_**Oh, something beautiful.**_

* * *

These past days have been really uneventful. As always, we train the tributes, but I mostly do it myself when Finnick has 'clients' or Johanna or other mentors come to sub. The tensions have been building up, with the last three days before the games starts, tributes always gets into fights. It's been really hard and it gets harder and harder every day as the games gets closer.

It was three days ago when the tributes undergo a private session to show their chosen skills to the sponsors. The tributes from 1 both received a nine and both my tributes received a perfect score of ten and along that were averages scores. And that guy from eleven received a 9, which was really impressive. If he doesn't hate the careers; Cato would have probably asked him to join. And then little Rue got a seven. Not bad for a fourteen year old. And both tributes from twelve got an 8. It's funny how suddenly outlining districts got good scores when they all usually get a score below five.

And since that day, I've been pushing Cato to charm district twelve's pants off. And it works, very well. Maybe a little too well. I don't blame district twelve, who wouldn't fall for a handsome boy from two? I certainly would if I wasn't too distracted from a boy from 4. I was trying to fall for him too. Just to get my mind off Finnick, but it's not working. When I try to look at his blue eyes and how pretty it looks. Sea green would pop inside my mind. When I look at his blonde hair, I see bronze and his skin I see tanned! **_FARKKKKKKKKKK!_**

I just wanna jump Finnick's bones whenever I see him. Maybe I should do that? Or not? I don't know.

I raised my arm to look at the watch on my wrist, and it's exactly midnight. I swung my legs over my bed and made my way quietly on the balcony of the district twelve's living quarters. Cato was already there. Overlooking the view of the capitol. But it wasn't much to see considering were only 3 stories high. The ground floor, district 1 and us.

"Hiya stranger."

"Hi back." He responded quietly.

I sighed breathing in the pollution the capitol machinery is causing. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

"I'm never nervous." He simply said, trying to lighten the mood.

With my arms crossed, I walked right beside him.

"Do you ever feel like this when you have an interview?

"No. And you shouldn't either. All they want is a good show. Remember give them something to root for. And charm Caesar and the sponsor's pants off."

"Flirting with Caesar and now charm him? What's next screwing him?" He joked, disgusted making me laugh.

"If you charm enough maybe he'll buy for the night."

He gagged. "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

I laughed.

"You think that funny?"

"Yep." I replied popping the 'P'.

"What about him, buys you for the night?"

The stew I ate a few hours ago sudden want come back out. I could taste sour, salt and acid. "That's a thought." I brushed off the subject. "So how's the love triangle?"

He shrugged. "I got Glimmer in the bag and Silver is a tiny bit harder than Glimmer but I'm almost there."

"Silver, huh? You guys are in the first name basis now?"

"Yeah, she's kinda hot." He admitted.

My face screwed up and that vomit is back up my throat that I had to stop myself from gagging. "What?"

He shrugged again. "She's kinda hot, she's fun to talk too and she's a lot like you."

"Just because; I'm half scum doesn't mean I'm anything like her." I say in a tone.

"Touchy subject, huh? I saw the way you look at her or glare at her. Why do you hate her?"

"You know how there's always that one person that pisses you off for no reason? That's how she is with me. She's a fuckface."

"Yeah I know how that feels. You're my fuckface."

I grimace. "Keep talking like that and you'll have a fucked up face.

* * *

I sat backstage watching Cato confessed having feeling with two tributes and he announced their names but why does it feel weird? I mean I told him to do it. But I don't know now. I took him back to our living quarter with questions in my head. I can't even think straight. Why does have to be like this? First it's weird with Finnick and now with Cato? It's like the gods hate me! Aphrodite? You're hitting me with this love and sexual crap now? WHY?

I spent that night lying on my bed and didn't come out to the balcony to see Cato.

* * *

This is the day the tributes die, the day my friends die. I'm never seeing Clover again, she's going to die for Cato to survive or Cato has to die for Clove to survive. I can't believe I didn't spend as much time I could with the two of them together. Why did they have to go together? And Rue! She's like my little sister in every way. Their age, their kindness, warmth and gentleness. I have to not think of this somehow. Okay, Katniss. It's not your fault. Be cool as a cucumber. Chill. Pull yourself together!

The door separating me from Cato now opened and I immediately threw myself at him and in return he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're the only kept me sane during training." I buried my face on the crook of his neck and I just noticed he smelled at a certain way. Like Finnick smells in a certain way. Cato smells of spice, musk, earthy and clean. "Thank you."

"You too, I almost forgot what fun is, without training." He responded as he smells my hair.

We pulled away from each other but kept close. "One last advice… stay alive."

"I plan too. Remember I'm still claiming that prize you promised."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's till dangerous." He referred to my eye rolling.

"Well, I still think that's bull." We laughed.

We ended up in each other's arms again and when we pulled away he leans down and pressed his lips on mine. I wasn't stunned or shocked. I was just confused. But I kissed him back anyway. I was about to slip my tongue in his mouth when we were interrupted by a very shocked Johanna and an angry looking Finnick.

* * *

_**It sucks I know! I posted a new story BTW. I won't let it interfere with this DW. If I get to busy I won't update on the other one but will on this one..**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: The bloodbath was from the movie… If it the bloodbath confuses you here's an early apology. I'm kind of confuse myself but too lazy to read through it again after reading it a thousand times._**

* * *

_**'Christina Aguilera'**_

_**(We Remain)**_

_**All the ways that you think you know me**_  
_**All the limits that you figured out**_  
_**Limits that you figured out, hmmm**_  
_**I had to learn to keep it all below me, yeah**_  
_**Just to keep from being thrown around**_  
_**Just to keep from being thrown around**_

_**Eeeee-every single time the wind blows**_  
_**Every single time the wind blows**_  
_**I see it in your face, hmmm**_  
_**In a cold night, there will be no fair fights**_  
_**There will be no good night to turn & walk away**_

_**So, burn me with fire, drown me with rain**_  
_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name**_  
_**Yes, I'm a sinner, yes I'm a saint!**_  
_**Whatever happens here, whatever happens here**_  
_**We remain**_

* * *

I sat on the couch in the victor's lounge still recovering from the kiss Cato gave me. I stared at the large screen, it was the arena but still empty but on the center of the screens reads: 5 minutes on the count down. It was all trees, forest. And the empty plates were in a semi-circle facing Cornucopia. I put my hand on my lips that still lingers for the warmth of Cato's lips on mine. And I wonder if Cato got my mockingjay pin that I handed to Cinna after Finnick dragged me off Cato.

But I didn't even care about that, hell I didn't even mind it. Usually I would just punch him straight after but I just looked at him and sat on this couch. Why am I like this? I'm acting like a school girl with a stupid crush… You're a career Katniss, a victor or not! You trained to be a career, and careers don't feel but the pleasure of your kill. If anything makes you weak you destroy it… And those blue eyes make me soft and Finnick's green ones do an even better job at it.

I hear the voice of the legendary Claudius Templesmith. "Ten 20 seconds." The tributes elevated from underneath, they all faced the Cornucopia in a semi-circle. All the other victors were at the edge of their seats. "Happy hunger games tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor."

10. The camera flashes on the tributes faces; there's fear in all those faces, even the careers. Somewhere it's hidden.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5. The careers all shared a smug look, grinning at each other and looking on the mouth of the Cornucopia.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The gong sound signals the game has begun. It was chaotic, I only kept track of the career's kills; District 8 male slashed with a kukri by Marvel. District 5 male was pinned and stabbed by Glimmer. Clove had thrown a knife in the back of district 10 female. District 5 slashed the forehead of girl for 3. Glimmer killed again stabbing the girl from district 6. Thresh slashed district seven's throat with his sword. Clove threw her knife on the boy from district 9. Cato's first kill was shown slashing the district 4's male by his throat with a machete. He then tripped the boy from 6 and scythes him. Marvel speared district seven's girl by her heart. Cato slashed the boy from ten across his chest. Cato hit the female from district 4 on the abdomen and shoved her into a crate but didn't die, she still managed to escape. Cato was showed to be inside the cornucopia, he looks up and finds a perfect colada sword and grabs it.

Thresh, Foxface, Silver, Peeta, Rue, the district 8 female, the district 4 female, the district 10 male, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and Cato all survived the bloodbath. And it was 12 booming all together.

"So much for that alliance, Katniss." Finnick spat, standing off his seat to go over the bar.

"Cato must have forgotten." I stood off my seat as well and went over to where he sat and grab the drink off his hand but he didn't protest but poured himself another one. I raised the glass and gulped a mouth full. The alcohol washed down my throat and it was sweet more than bitter.

"Yeah, he forgot." Finnick said sarcastically, staring at the big screen. I glance to see Cato killing his female tribute by the river and he walked off followed by the other and 'boom' to confirm her death.

I just kept quiet but wrapped myself around his side and he wrapped his arms my shoulder. "They're in a better place." I say as an attempt to cheer him up with my face flinched up to face him.

He looked down at me with a poker face but then his mouth curved into a smile and mine did the same. He leaned in and pressed his lips on my forehead.

* * *

No one has died since Cato's last kill, it was only 8:00Oclock and everyone's already passed out drunk but me, even Finnick's passed out. He lied down on the couch with his head on my thigh. I kind of regret drinking that green fizzy stuff to keep you awake for days…

I repeatedly ran my hand on Finnick's tousled hair as I watch the careers sit around a campfire and finally I saw Cato with my mockingjay pin. He moved away his jacket and fiddled to unpin it. He stared at it for a while, running his thumb on the bird.

"What's that?" Glimmer pried, peeking from behind him.

"A gold pin." He says in a bored expression and didn't take his eyes of my pin.

"Not just some gold pin, Katniss gave that to him." Clove told Marvel and put the tip her knife in the fire to avoid a glare from Cato. "If you lose it, you're dead." Clove let out a small laugh but immediately stopped when she noticed Cato's death stare.

"She didn't give it to me, she loaned it!" Cato snarled and pinned it on his shirt again, covered it with his jacket, giving it a pat.

"Why would your mentor loan you her pin? Are you sleeping with her?" Marvel said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? No!" Cato says. "She just thought it deserves to come back in the arena." He lied.

_Good lie!_

Marvel doesn't look convince but doesn't say anything. Glimmer sat next to Cato, closer than necessary and clung on his arm, but her pulled away and wrapped it around her instead. I was wrapped around my own world until;

"Ouch!" Finnick exclaimed, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" I say confused.

"You were pulling my hair!" Finn scowled lightly scratching on his head.

I looked down on my hair and there were bits of bronze hair on… I didn't even realize it. "I'm so sorry Finn."

* * *

_**A/N: I was going to make this longer but I started watching random trailers and then looked at upcoming movies and I found out Rita Ora is going to play Mia Grey in the Fifty shades of grey! ! How crazy it that?**_


	15. 14

**_Unedited _**

* * *

The second day in the arena was uneventful, no one died. The gamemakers just got some fireball fall on Silver Prine's location; where she hid on the tree top. She got burned on the thigh but nothing more. And they release some mutts but didn't do anything but injure the boy from ten.

On the third day there were less and less mentors coming in the lounge because they don't need too but some still went to drink and socialized. Finnick haven't gone in since day one, only because he didn't have a tribute left and he's been really busy with clients. He has those 4-5 times every day.

Today district one and two separated to hunt. They went with each other's district partner. It showed that Cato and Clove killed the injured boy from 10 and the girl from 8. And then it was followed by Glimmer and Marvel seeing Silver by the river. They chased her down. And then Silver from twelve climbed a tree. Glimmer tried to shoot her down when Marvel failed climbing after her. And she is a shame with the bow and arrow. The position of the bow is way off her face and target is just way, way off. They just decided to wait her out.

Peeta from twelve was collecting berries. It was obvious he wasn't aware that it's poisonous. His mentor was shouting out Peeta's prone idiocy. And Foxface was sneaking up behind him. Her movement were very quiet. So quiet he didn't even notice. She collected a few handfuls and left but on the way she popped a few in her mouth and the canon boom as she drop on the cold floor. Like Haymitch her mentor yelled at the dead tribute. The screen flashed on Peeta stumbling across Foxface's dead body. He popped a berry in his mouth. His eye widens when he saw Foxface's cause of death and then boom; he's dead. I kind of felt sad. Because the guy with the big goofy smile; is now a lifeless bag of bones. With the two weeks I spent mentoring him I couldn't help but admire him. He's very open minded, he see through your flaws and see the best in you. I didn't think of it until now. He's an amazing person. But nobody decent ever survives the games. He never even had the chance. I'm glad he died quietly. He didn't suffer. And I'm glad because he's going to be forced into certain things. I went to bed thinking of him that night and I slept peacefully.

Early next day I immediately went to the victors lounge. Enobaria and Brutus were relief to see their shifts over. I lied down on my usually spot. On the screen on the right hand corner says the time; 5:10 am. I was still half asleep just like everyone else.

Silver was still on the tree, looking for an exit strategy. With Marvel and Glimmer sleeping, she probably thought she could just go sneak off. Rue was whistling for Silver's attention and when she got it she started pointing at something and the screen was focused on the wasp hive. No wait. That's no ordinary wasp hive… Shit… Those are tracker jackers.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were showed on the screen giving a trivia about the deadly critters. "Tracker Jackers are genetically engineered wasp whose venom cause searing pain, powerful hallucination and in extreme cases; death."

By the time they were finish talking. Silver was already cutting the branch were the tracker jackets were. She used the knife she dodged from Clove. She rasped it instead of slicing it with the sharp end. The tracker jackets were stinging on her hands, arm, and even her neck. It began to swell up. Red and blotchy.

The branch fell, the hive hit the ground right were Glimmer and Marvel slept next to each other. Silver made an escape but fell half way down. Glimmer was stuck on her sleeping bag and she thrashes trying to get out. She called for Marvel. Who's already halfway safe but came back for her.

"What the fuck Marvel!" Gloss growls, throwing his coffee mug on the wall. An avox came to clean it up. "Get outta there!"

Marvel was too late. A canon boomed to confirm Glimmer's death. He made a run for it and when safe, he collapses on the ground on purpose. He mumbled a few words calling after something or someone. This must be the hallucination.

The screen showed Silver getting dragged by the little girl; she was so cute grunting as she pulls with all her might. But she just gave up eventually and patches up district twelve. She removed the stinger and put those leaves she chewed earlier.

There was a boom out of the sudden and Rue began to freak out because she thought she didn't save twelve on time. Marvel was showed getting picked up by the hovercraft.

"There goes my tribute." Gloss spat, slumping himself on the couch.

"He's an idiot for not taking out the stingers." Johann says.

He wouldn't have known. Before the games began he spent on his time with weaponry and non in the survival zone. His stupidity shows that all tributes must go at least once to know the basics.

The screen showed Silver stirring and Rue suddenly ran and hid behind a tree. Silver looked at her surroundings and when she saw a small figure. She figured out who it was. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Rue looked hesitant, but went anyway.

"How long was I out?" Silver sat up propping her arms for support.

"A few hours. I changed you leaves twice."

Silver smiled genuinely and said her thanks. "Anyone else died?"

Rue bit down on her lip, unsure to whether say. "When you were passed out. Your district partner's photo flashed along with Clarisse (Foxface.)."

Silver's reaction is so very predictable. Shocked, pained, and sorrowed. "Peeta died?" Silver repeated. Tears filled her brown eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Rue quietly looked down her hands. "Yeah."

"He was my best friend you know." Silver says, smiling at the thought of him but a lot more tears fell. "I loved him too. When were 14 years old but he was so in love with Katniss Everdeen to ever notice."

Their best friends; that explains why he looks concern with her on the first day of training. And he loves me? What? It's probably some schoolboy crush. Nobody can fall in love with someone they have never had a real conversation with.

"Dang firlgirl how many in 74th tributes are in love with you?" Johanna pries with smirk.

"Fuck off." I mumbled.

There were more hooting in the room but I just ignored them and watch the games.

"Tell me more." Rue says. "He sounds like a great person."

"He was. He was the best. A lot of girls liked him but he still chose to hang out with me. He used to call me a loser and I would call him blondie. He's a really good artist. He would often paint or sketch the people that matters to him most."

Rue was awed. "You really cared for him, huh?"

Silver nodded. "He's all I ever had, him and my uncle."

"What happened to you family? If you don't mind my asking."

"No I don't mind." Silver says. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a mining accident. I was only five years old then and dad's brother Callahan, his wife and two daughters just left him to live in another district. He took me in and treated me as if I'm his own."

Oh my god…

My grandparents and their family was the only exception to the rule of moving to another district because their family led the anti-rebellion 74 years ago. That means. It means… Silver's my cousin.

* * *

_**A/N: OHHH cliffy.**_

_**Im sorry for not updating for 6 days! I really am. I have 3 days until I come back to school and I'm making the most of it.**_

_** As for Silver and Katniss being cousins if just the weirdest thing to pop inside my head but it works. I just thought I want Katniss to react being related to her fuck face...**_


	16. Chapter 15

This can't be. The girl I hate for no reason cannot be my cousin. It's just not right. It's so wrong in every way. I can't hate a family member. I'm family orientated. She and I have nothing in common. We're complete opposites. Besides our hair but a lot of people have the same hair color but they aren't related. Like Isabelle and Cato. They have blonde hair and they aren't related.

Though it's possible but I- It- It's-I. You know what? Cousin or not I dislike her. Not just dislike, I hate her and more and more! And the idea of her being my cousin and that she's like a daughter to my dad who now has a name; Callahan. It just makes me hate her more.

But on the bright side she'll be dead within the week. Thanks to the Games. Argh... I can't believe I just thought of that! I can't be thanking the games for killing someone. It's wrong. Fuck I. So confused right now. But I know that I hate her. That's the most clear feeling I have right now.

**Finnick**. _Cato_. **Finnick**. _Cato_. **Finnick**.

Those two boys are making my head blow into tiny little bits and pieces. Pros and cons.

_Cato: _

_Pros: Were close, no dramas, no girl friend drama, and he's insanely hot._

_Cons: I don't know anything personal about him, and what I just said._

**Finnick**_:_

**Pros**_: _**Were very close; swapped fluids close. He's crazy hot; not just insane, crazy. I know everything about him; including that he has a birth mark on his right ass cheek. And he knows everything about me like I do with him.**

**Cons: Isabelle.**

It's clear that Finnick is the best choice- Why am I thinking of this? I understand it with Finnick but Cato? We shared a kiss that's it and were just friends. Am I becoming of those capitol girls? When a guy looks at them they assume the poor guy is inlove with them. Fuck this shit. I am so over it.

I'm so sick of this. I like Finnick, maybe even more. And I just can't wait for the day he makes a move. If he doesn't do it I should right? I'm eighteen and he's twenty four but were victors were too fucked up to even care about age. Age is just a number baby. And who cares if I was raised to wait for a guy to do everything in his power to get the girl. Like in those ridiculous Capitol films. Where everything is so cliches, by the way.

I read a book once; Romeo and Juliet; tragic forbidden love. My grandmother made me read it when I was thirteen. When I was too young to understand love and the notion of it all. But as I got older I understood it and it was just horrible. Having two people love each other but can't be together. The point is. There's more unfortunate lovers in the world who wants to be with someone they love but can't.

Like Brutus and Enobaria. They're together by the way. Isabelle knows it and accepts it but nobody out of the victors lounge know because Brutus is married to this horrible, vain, mean and, annoying, bitch. Who calls herself Isabelle's mom. She's a fucking bitch. Isabelle's mom, her father is one of the elders in the academy and will gladly refuse Brutus' family in the academy if by any chance Brutus leaves Isabelle's mom.

Anyway Finnick and I are free to do it. Non of us are in a relationship. And I don't mind that he's the whore as everyone in the districts eyes sees him because they don't understand. How complusary it is. And how many of his loved ones could die. I can be with him. I just don't know if he feels the same. There's Isabelle. There's nothing going on between them. I know this because she's been seeing some capitol guy. There's nothing between them but sex before and nothing now. But the fact that they share a bond and they have been through something I don't understand or ever will understand. _I hope_.

Finnick is an amazing person, but I don't want to have to share that prostitution bond him and Isabelle has. I would rather be loved by him because he love, love me and not pity love, same experience crap love me. I do want that bond, just not prostitution. Finnick and Isabelle have that connection, I'm unsure to whether love or friendship but they have that connection. Isabelle acts the same towards Finnick like me. She even farts when he's around and he just farts back. they so comfortable with each other. And I want that comfort for Finnick and myself.

Finnick came stumbling in bumping some things along the way.

"What's wrong?" I stand up and walk over to him to help him.

"What makes you think anything's wrong." Finnick said. It's more of statement than the a question. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder for support.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe because your day drunk and that's not exactly your most attractive look."

He smirked. "What is my most attractive look?" His face was moving closer to mine but stopped about an inch away.

"Ah-ah." I pulled away with a teasing smile. "I'm not saying you have one, I'm just saying this is my least favorite."

He grinned. "I'll do better next time."

* * *

Finnick and I went by my living quarters after my shift. He and I were just talking about the randomest oddest things. It was almost comfortable just like I wanted. When it gets quietly because we're running out of things to talk about he would just look at me my eyes and just stare at each other and it didn't even feel awkward.

"So why were you thinking at 8 in the morning?"

"I just. I'm so sick of. You know the clients."

I sat on the edge of my bed where he lied down. "Why do you still do it?"

I don't know why he still does it. He doesn't have to. He doesn't have anyone but his 19 years old stepsister who he doesn't even talked too because of his families death when he refused to do it at first and Mags who was his motherlike figure but Mags is a victor she can't be killed of, even at her she's still loved by the Capitol.

"I have too, the people I love will get killed."

I crawled over to him. "I know that." I wet my lips. Looking at his face waiting for a reaction. "You shouldn't have to sell yourself for your bitch of a sister."

He chuckled. "I'm not doing it for Aqua."

"Then for Mags. She a victor, she can't be killed And she's old!" I exclaimed snicker the but about Mags age.

Finnick laughs. "I'm not doing it for her either."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Then why do you still do it? Don't tell me you enjoy it like Isabel-" My eyes widen and my hands clutch my mouth. "Oh my god" I exclaimed. "Please don't tell Isabelle I blab!"

He let out an airy laugh. "I already know."

O formed my lips.

* * *

"So? Who are you doing it for? Annie?" I say sounding more jealous than I should show him.

"Nah, I love her like a family but not enough to sell myself."

"Then who? We been at this for over an hour." I said slightly annoyed.

He sighed. "Kat?"

"Yes?" replied, annoyed.

"Why do you think Snow didn't sell you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Because I didn't do anything to defy him."

Finnick scoffed. "Yeah right katniss. You're beautiful, no matter what a good girl you are he'll sell you."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because I did it for you."

_For me?_

"What?" it was the only thing that processed. !I don't know whether to appriciate or cry because I caused his suffering for years. "Why would you do that Finnick?" I whisper.

"So you wouldn't have too. I figured since I didn't have any decency anymore, I would tell Snow I'm back in business and in return he wouldn't sell you. Your good girl act actually help." He laught the last bit."

"This isn't funny Finnick." My voice is loud, slightly harsh. "Why? Why would you do that!"

"I had to Katniss. You were so young and so many men and women already were lining up for a piece of your ass. And you were so innocent, and it kindof remind me of, well, me. I would have wanted someone to do it for me."

Tears I didn't even know I had now stream down my cheeks. "Thank you." The weird noise I tend to make when crying ecapes my mouth like vomit.

We stood there just staring at each other. The Finnick I know and love is finally his truth self. Not the Capitol made one but this sensitive man. I immediately just rushed over to him throwing my arms over to his neck and pulled him close.

This feels right, the perfect fit, his body just moulded with my. My face face buried on his neck, I smelled leather, sweat and musk.

"Are you sniffing me?" He laughs.

"Yeah" I replied slyly. "You smell nice, very leathery."

"Yes, leather has always been a turn on."

I lightly hit the back of his head. And in return he sweeped me off my feet bridal style and threw me in bed then jumped in after me. We groaned and laugh. Mostly groaned.

* * *

**_ A/n: It Sucks, i know. I'm back to school. I went Thursday and I have been very busy. I got a homework on the first day and I already have to write a piece 'Constracting Romeo and Juliet' and it's horrible! I'm so tired. I did the best I could but it sucks._**

**_The bit of Attractive drunk is of the vampire diaries and I don't own it._**

**_I typed this in my Ipad so sorry for mistakes._**


End file.
